What if
by Eyezonlyangel
Summary: i started this in 2001.....its time to give this story an ending.......
1. Default Chapter

SUMMARY: What if Max was never in manticore and was so called "normal", Until of course, one day she meets a stranger who tells her the truth, who she is, or rather what she is

SUMMARY: What if Max was never in manticore and was so called "normal", Until of course, one day she meets a stranger who tells her the truth, who she is, or rather what she is.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters, although I wouldn't mind Logan.

A/N: This is a weird, alternative story. And is told by Max, although I do get the past/ present tenses mixed up. So sorry. Some strong language is used. 

Max , just plain old max. that's what everyone calls me. It is not my real name, but ever since I could remember I always liked the name. So that's my name. I lead a simple life, I had a family, a mum, dad. My mum, who is oriental and had French blood, was an average mum, like all mothers. My dad who was a mix of native American owned his own business. The first years of my life were kinda a blur to me, all I knew was that I was born in a hospital, named after a saint. And I got the best care that was available to a third world country, at the time. I loved where I lived, it was a small exotic island, located somewhere in the Pacific ocean. Nothing much happen for the first 12 years of my life. But after that everything changed, Geographical speaking. We moved to Europe. Not something I looked forward to, I loved where I grew up, and I saw myself growing up and living my life there. That's where some of the most important events of my life took place, my first boyfriend, and first kiss. I even met my bestfriend there, where to date we are still very close. And I did not want to move. I refused. There was no way I was moving.

well, I tried. But after a 5-minute argument, I got on the plane. My mum was not pleased at my refusal at the airport, I was always head strong and very stubborn. Ever since I was a baby. Funny cause no one else in my family was that way. But after a 2 day "I am going to ignore you for the rest of my life" strike toward my parents, life began again. It was not the same. 

First day at school, shivers, down my spine even thinking about it. Although I met a few good friends there. I found it hard some days as people were very prejudice about my skin color. It was a "mix", "a half caste", I was biracial, people found it hard to accept me. But I got through, I didn't really care what others thought. I never really looked like my family though, I had light skin, compared to my dad and a much more tanned complexion to my mum. I never really gave a damn. I was who I was and nothing could change that. As time went by, I put on some weight, it was different here, unlike where I used to live, I would go for swimming and athletics and other such sports I was good at it too. However living here, it all changed, I never went anywhere or did anything. I became closed and just enjoyed staying at home and watching t.v and other such things I found that this was the only thing that was getting me through, I became depressed but this was all on the inside, no one ever knew what I really felt. This went on for about 6 years until I was 18, the summer that changed everything. 

I met him. I did not know who he was, but I saw him all the time, whenever I was working or going to school, or just walking my dogs. I was not scared , not one bit. Something in his blue eyes, made me feel safe. I never could get too close though because he would just walk away. I was working everyday, and I saw him every day. I did not say anything to him, and whenever he would see me looking at him he would turn the other way and go. That's until one day he walks into my shop. I don't say anything, I serve him his coffee and walk off. He goes over to the corner table and sits there, sipping his coffee. He sits there for 1 hour without saying anything. Finally I go over to the tables next to him, and start clearing them up. He finally spoke " Can you take a break?"

I looked at him, and said nothing, he repeats the question. I picked up my tray, full of dirty cups and saucers, and went into the kitchen. 

Five minutes later he is still out there, so I walk out and sit opposite him. He speaks again "I know you must think I am some sort of a weirdo following you, but all I ask is that you listen to what I have to say."

"I'm listening"

"My name is Logan Cale. I am a journalist. For the past few years I have been doing a story on the American government, and I have been digging up information on their secrets and cover-ups.

" What you mean there really is aliens, and we do have to "fight the future"?", I ask in a mock tone.

" No, Look I know this may seem a little wacked up and all, but you have to listen." I nod and gesture for him to continue. 

" I was gathering information on how the US government, have been supporting secret divisions and funding their operations. When one of my informants gave me a file, titled "MANTICORE". After going through it I discovered that a group of people working for the US government have being testing the theory of genetic engineering. And now are and have been testing their theories of genetic engineering on children in third world counties. You see they go to the less developed country, where no one will suspect anything if there are any…..ramifications. And implant young expecting mothers with some sort of mixed DNA, which is inserted, somehow into the already fertile egg, I don't know the technicalities or the science behind it, but from the research shows me, a genetically engineered human is produced. Now I know this may be hard for you to understand but, the file had a list of peoples names and their children's names on it. And some of the testing have been done the country you born in. And…

"Your joking, right? What you expect me to believe that there is this big conspiracy going on and that, what let me guess, my name was on that list and now here I am sitting on my unknown to me, genetically engineered ass, listening to someone I don't know any thing about except the fact that he has being following me around like some crazed stalker and telling me that I am some fucked up lab experiment. WHATEVER! But guess what I will give you 5 seconds to haul your lying screwed up, sicko self out of my shop, or I will personal use this "genetically engineered ass" to beat the bitch out of you, an I don't ever want to see you again. Mr.Cale or whoever you are." And with that I got up and left. But I turned around, something that I probably should have not done, because I looked into his eyes as he got up, and everything that I just said to him, I regretted. And then he walked out.

"Stupid, stupid girl. NO, I am not stupid. He is the one who is stupid!!! Stupid, stupid man, how dare he tell me some bullshit story, about me being some sort of a …what was it? Oh yeah, a "genetically engineered" baby!, I mean I have heard some pathetic pick up lines but that was probably the worst. UGH! I hate men!" I found my self thinking all night long. Just about everything, who he really was, and what he wanted, and most of all the fact that I would never see him again, not after what I said to him. And I was kicking myself for it. I mean I am not really like this! I'm ..well a feminist, I don't need a man, and at 18 I was never really into men! Not that I was a lesbian or anything like that, but I just found them to be too troublesome. So to my surprise my reaction to him was somewhat shocking! I mean here I am thinking about some weird guy who probably wants to kidnap me or something!!!!!! Focus girl, FOCUS!

A day went by and I never saw him. Then two, three and then a whole week. Just as I was starting to forget about him. I see him again.


	2. The second chance

The second chance ( chapter 2)

The second chance ( chapter 2)

There he was standing outside my shop again, he looked at me, and I froze. A part of me wanted to go walk over to him and kick his ass while another part just stood there not moving. Finally after what seemed like at eternity of me eyeballing him, I walked over to him. He said nothing. And nether did i. He broke the silence

"So are you going to kick my ass, or are you going to listen to me?" I said nothing. Something inside me told me to hear me out. 

" I don't want to scare you again."

"YOU did not scare me" 

"OK, well anyway I just you should know that your name was not on the file." More silence. He continued

" The people on the list all seem to have vanished!"

" And how does this have anything to do with me?"

" Well, you know how I told you, some of the names on the list were from where you were born, well some of them were born in the same hospital as you."

"Wait. How the hell do you know where I from, let alone where I was born?"

"Like I said, I'm a journalist, I find stuff out."

"OK, I am not saying that I believe your story, but IF I did, how the hell am I supposed to help you, I was a baby"

" That's just it. You were a baby. Just like all the other babies there, and you know how sometimes babies get mixed up. Accidents happen and names get mixed up, babies get…"

" OK, that's it. If you're trying to tell me something , just say it."

" I think your name is not on the list because someone screwed up, someone took down the wrong name. Somehow you got away, and nobody realized."

" Of course, that explains, why I can fly!"

" Oh My God, You can Fly!"

" No! Listen, what the hell makes you think that I believe you, all I know is that you are some wacked up journalist, with paranoid theories? Can you say Mulder?, well, at least his theories were actually true!"

" So I know this comes across a little….weird. But I can show you the proof, All I ask is for you to keep a opened mind."

"Fine, I am on my break, but keep it short I only have twenty minutes." He pulls out his lap top, and opens up an file.

" I hacked in to the main frame, of the government's top secret agencies, and that's when I found this" He shows he a list of names of names and places and the date of births. And then he pulls out files and files of information about everyone on the list. I take some time, to let the information sink in. He was right, it was all there in front of me. This shit about "soldiers and the better GENITICALLY ENGINEERED human", he was saying the truth, every single bit, but I still did not under stand why he came to me with this, I mean if I was this man made thing, I think I would have realized. Before I could say anything he read my mind

" I know this may come as a shock, but I tried looking up some of the people on that list, and well just say that they have disappeared from this planet. It's like they never existed. And those who I did find, have gone into hiding, no one knows where they are. Everyone of those people on the list have detailed documentation of their life to this very date. And most of them are frighteningly similar, like none of them have ever had a serious illness or other ever being in hospital, but somehow have a very healthy life. That is, of course with the exception of one person, female, aged 18 , take a look at the date of birth," I look at the details, and every single piece of information is exactly the same to mine from the date of birth, to the time of birth to my real first name, except for the last name. Then I see that her medical history was different, she had simple childhood illnesses from chicken pox to the flu, and she also had a liver transplant at a young age. I look again just to double check what I saw.

"This is wrong, if what you say is true then….then she is not one of those…those, that kind."

" That's exactly what I thought, so I dung a little deeper, and hacked into the hospital birth records for that year, and that's where you come in. I looked at your records and discovered that you never have had any sort of medical illness, or needed any sort vaccines. And it is more than a coincidence that you were born at the very same time as her, and even had the same first name, so I think that you are the her, you are the baby they mixed up!" 


	3. First comes Denial

First comes denial (chapter 3)

First comes denial (chapter 3)

I was silent, very silent and still. What is he saying ? does he think I am some sort of …..he thinks I am some lab developed child. OH MY GOD! He is wrong so wrong, I have always been strong, strong immune system! Even the doctors say so. It is just a big coincidence. He must have mixed up someone's files with mine, like I'm some sort of a lab experiment! Please, I'm "normal", I've got ten fingers, ten toes, 1 pair of eyes, a nose. Yup! He is going to feel like a right bitch when I tell him, he has it mixed up. OK so I will just tell him right? 

'Listen, Logan, right? Um I don't know how to break the news to you, but well I'm not one of them!, I was made pretty much the old fashion way, ya' know boom boom, bang bang, voula a me! I mean my parents were married and all, and well let's just say they were and are happily married. And if you are implying that my parents would consent someone doing this, you are mistaken. So it obvious someone has screwed up the files again, or maybe this is one big coincidence, so I will pretend this never happened and I better bounce now, cya around" and with that I got up and walked of.

He said nothing and after ten minutes he got up and left, so he probably realized he was wrong. That whole day all I could think about was that conversation with him, it kept playing in my head like a old catchy pop song making it's way back into my thoughts. 

I could not do anything, my mind was distracted. And I found myself repeating "I am normal, I am normal". My life was normal, I did not have any special "gifts" or an extra toe so I figured that I'm fine. And I know my parents would never do something like that. So why was I so worried. I 'd thought I let a couple of days go by and then I would be all good.

Wrong! More and more of my time was spent thinking about it. And by the end of the week, all I wanted to do is see him again and sort this shit out. Finally I did. I had gotten up early, mainly because I couldn't sleep, and went out for a walk. And there he was. 

"I know it came as a shock, and when you got up and left I thought I give it a few days to sink in. After all it is not everyday that you find out your a genetically engineered girl" I just looked at him, obviously he had not take in what I had told him about me not being one of them. God some people just never listen to the truth, they keep on believing what they want!.

" OK I thought you would have got this by now, I am not one of them! See I'm just like you, H-U-M-A-N. Nothing special about me." He looked at me. And then simply smiled.

" What ?"

" Well, this is how would react if someone told me the same thing, listen I know you think that you are just another Jane Doe. But you aren't. All the names on the list, had a perfect life until they reached the age of 18. That's where things start getting weird. Or in this case weirder. All the names on the list who have vanished, vanished just after their 18th birthday. And the girl who was born on the same day has you, went missing. But one week later, her body was found. She was dead. I think that these 'genitally engineered' ….qualities, don't show up, until the age of 18, it may be because the body stops developing at this age and the effect takes place." I just stopped breathing, what is he saying? Could I be, could I be ….?Oh god. There's no way. I feel fine, I am eighteen, and so far I have not notice anything ….different.

"Logan, if what you say if true, then I am definitely, NOT your gal. I am fine there is nothing different in me, I feel fine. And I am nearly nineteen, and there are no signs of these 'effects' on me."

" It takes time, I mean your body is different from the others, I mean you may not even realize what is happening to you. But I can help you, I can help you to find out the truth. I know you still can't believe it but what if I gave you the proof to show you WHO you really are."


	4. Then comes Anger

Then comes anger (4)

Then comes anger (4)

" You mean WHAT I really am! Right?. You think I am some screwed up lab experiment! So tell me, what the hell do you get out of this, huh? What, a big scoop on the government's cover-ups, a Pulitzer prize? What?" I was so pissed, how dare this bastard, come to me and tell me this! All he wants is the publicity, my life was fine before him, fuck him! Fuck, fucking him!

"No, It is nothing like that. I am not in this for the money, or any other reason, OK? All I want is the truth." 

" Why the fuck, shall I believe you? How do I know that after this, you won't just go and tell everybody, or better yet go to THEM, and sell me out." He was getting angry, his jaw kept twitching and his eyes were cold as ice.

" Because I saved your fucking ass, and nearly got mine killed."

"What?'

"Ya, well that's me, fight the downtrodden, blah blah woof woof, save your ass all in a day's work." I just looked at him, every single tensed muscle in my body relaxed, and I felt so..so ..bad.

" I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…I'm sorry. What happened?"

" Well, when I was doing my research on the names on the list, all the information I found were the same except for that one girl, that's when I knew something was wrong, so that's when I cross-referenced, the names and came up with your file. It was not very hard to see the mistake they made. I knew what they were going to do to you if they ever found you, I mean look what they did to that girl who was supposed to be you. They probably would put you in a cage and run tests on you, and god knows what else. So right then and there, I deleted any sort of record that you were ever born there. I just hope I wasn't too late. I'm sure they would have realized, by now that someone screwed up, and are looking for any more babies born that very day. Unfortunately, for my bad luck, the hospital, which does not have a lot of funding for the care of it's patients, has enough money to buy an excellent computer security system, which just happens to trace any, lets just say unauthorized access and patch it to a computer system for a government agency. But luckily I was fast enough to delete your file and get the hell out of there, before they could trace me, or detect the deleted file,….. I hope" I stood, amazed that someone would go through all that for a complete stranger, why would he risk his life for me. Why would he do it?

" Why?, why would you go through with it, for someone you don't even know. You risked your life for me. I mean if they DID trace you, they would have killed you."

" I know, but that was a risk I was willing to take. And I have been trying to track you down, you know you a very hard person to find. First after I a month of looking for you, I realize that you go by the name of Max, and not your birth name. Then I find out that you left the county when you twelve, so then I trace you here, and then after another two weeks of hacking into the computers of immigration, and tax and numerous others computer bases I finally found you." With a big smile at the end. I smile back and he continues

" I managed to make a copy of your file before I deleted it, but it doesn't say anything that you already don't know. But then I looked up the file of the other girl, and it has records of all the DNA and other traits they have implanted in you, until of course I discovered that they have been testing on others. Most of the characteristics are all the same with the names on the list, , you see, you are apart of the same DNA range with those in your group, also known as X5. So everyone on this list will have similar …abilities , But there are others, before you and after, it's like they are improving their research with every new …group. So this means that with every single group they wait until their body has started to show the effects then they capture them, I'm guessing that they find out the anomalies with the group and the next time they improve on it. It is Kinda like a sick game of tried and tested. Only much more deadly". I stare at him in disbelief , how could anyone play with a life like that, it's like all we are guinea pigs, lab rats, they use us and then they get rid of us. 

After 20 questions, from me. I gather that he was indeed trying to save me, I mean he risked his life for me, I owe him. BIG. We continue to talk and he tells me what he has learned, all the 411 on X5, and the guy who is supposed to find the rest of us, some army brat called Lydecker. Logan warns me about him, and also tells me some of the stories from the family members of the X5s' who have gone missing. He says that they just vanish over night. However he did tell me that there are seven names from X5, that he know of ,who he has not been able to trace, he is pretty sure they are in hiding. But then something occurs to me, how the hell do they know that they genetically engineered. I didn't have a clue so how did they know.

" So how did they find out?, I mean it is not everyday, you get up in the morning and have an epiphany that you are genitally engineered."

"Well, at first I don't think they did realize, but soon their…abilities became more and more apparent, to them. And they probably didn't know all the details, but they definitely knew something was up. And they got scared and ran or so I think. But, there is one file case which interested me. Two years ago, the first X5 was caught, now in the file it does not say much about him except he was in their captive for 2 months , before he managed to escape. Not before finding out the truth, though. I don't know much about this guy, apart from the fact that he is impossible to find, my informant told me that this guy, Lydecker, has been trying to recapture him for the past year, but they never seem to find him. And all I know about him, is his name"

"Well, what is it?"

" um….I can't remember there are so many names on the list, oh , um…I think it's Ben. Yup, Ben."

N/A : WELL I KNOW WHO YOUR'ALL, WANTED IT TO BE, ! HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE PLOT SO FAR, I KNOW I HAVE TO GET ON WITH IT, BUT I'M NOT LIKE THAT, I LIKE EXPAINING THINGS TO THE FULL. AND ALL YOU ZACK LOVERS OUT THERE, ….YOU NEVER KNOW, YOU WILL JUST HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE! J  please review, that's the only thing that gets me through.!


	5. The truth hurts

The truth hurts (chapter 5)

The truth hurts (chapter 5)

"Ben, that's it Ben, no last name?, where he used to live?, his family?" I was getting frustrated, all I wanted to know was the truth, and all he gave me was a name.

"No wait, it wasn't Ben, I got it wrong, Ben was one of the ones that managed to escape. No the guy's name was um…something being with a …um .. Zack, That's it. Zack. Sorry there were so many names on the list I just got confused."

" Zack huh….. OK, Well this Zack guy, do you know anything about him? APART from his name." 

"The only thing I managed to retrieve was a photo of the guy when he was really young. It was in the file. But that was years ago. So I imagine he has changed ." I was getting excited, I don't know why, but something inside of me told me to find him, because he knows, he can help me find out who I really am, or what. Anticipating this, Logan spoke

"Listen, before we go any further, I thought you should know. These effects that take place on your body, might be a bit weird. And well, if you want to find out the truth about yourself now, I know a way we can find out ." I looked at him, Hearing about what he thinks I am, is different from finding it out for real, I mean, what am I supposed to do, apart of me believes him, but another does not want to. And getting proof that what I am is not…natural, well that can ruin a girl's life. I made up my mind.

"OK, so how does this bitch work?" He was taken back by my comment I don't think he actually expected me to give him a reply right away.

"Well, all I need a sample of your blood. Then I will test it with the DNA results that I have from the other X5s and if it, resembles theirs by any means, well then, your one." 

" That easy, huh?" A looked away from him, I had not even realized, but we had walked for miles and now two hours had gone by. I turned around and headed back the direction that we came from. He followed. The walk back was in silence, I was thinking about how my whole life would change, if the results said I were one of them. Would I be safe?, Could they find me?, What would they do to me if they did?. All this questions. And the only one with the exception of Logan, with the answers was Zack.

We reached my house, the walk back was much quicker, Logan did not say anything, I think he knew I needed the walk to clear my head. And it did. 

" So, can we go somewhere to take this blood test?"

" Well, you can come over to my place this afternoon, and we can take it from there." He wrote his address down on a piece of paper and told me to come at two. I nodded and walked in the direction of my front door. The walked and turned the opposite way.

Since it was only ten when I reached home, after my walk with Logan, I found myself having enough time to think about the situation. I was going to go through with it. I looked at the address Logan gave me, and smiled. Two weeks ago if someone I only met once gave me their address and told me to met them, I would have not done it. But then again, this was Logan, and their was something about him that made me feel…safe. I mean the guy risked his life for me, the least I could do was show him that I trusted him. 

At one, I left my house. I don't think my parents really worried about me, they knew I could look after myself, and if I am genitally engineered then I could really look after myself. I wonder what my parents would say if I told them?, how would they react? Would they have known all along?. Then this started to worry me, what if my so called family knew about me? Why did they do it? By the time I reached Logan's my mind was completely screwed. 

" Hey, Max, come on in, I want you to meet someone"

N/A: OK, SO THIS IS WHERE I GET INTERACTIVE (AKA- WRITERS BLOCK, IF I CAN CALL MYSELF ONE!), I WANT TO KNOW WHO YOU THINK LOGAN WANTS MAX TO MEET! AND IF I THINK I CAN WORK WITH IT, I JUST MIGHT USE IT. (Zacklover here's your chance!) PLEASE BE REASONABLE. NO OUT THERE SMART ASS COMMENTS. J . (I have two ideas but I don' t know if they will work or if your'll will like it!) d PEACE. d 


	6. Double crossing Liar

Double crossing Liar (Chapter 6)

Double crossing Liar (Chapter 6)

N/A: OK SO HERE IT IS, PLEASE READ IT, AND TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT. I MAY ALSO POST ANOTHER CHAPTER 6, WHICH WILL BE ANOTHER ONE OF MY IDEAS. TELL ME WHICH IS BEST AND I WILL KEEP ONE OF THEM.

I walk in and see the back of a tall, well built blonde guy in the corner of the room . I look around, the house was small yet, cozy, but was missing something…..home. It did not look like a home. It looked like a house. Then I realize that Logan was only here to find me and the house was probably a rented one. Logan looks at me and gestures me to sit down. And I do.

"Max, I want you to meet….Zack!" I immediately get up and turn to the guy in the corner. My mind was running, 'I thought Logan said he did not know where Zack was or what he looked like'. What the hell is going on? Is he the same Zack? And why the hell won't he turn around!

"OK. What the hell is going on?" Just then he turned around. He was… well…cute. But the look in his eyes were dead. Like there was no hope or no reason in living. He looked at me, and looked back at Logan.

"This her?. She doesn't look like what I pictured her to be" I gave him a ' you'd better watch your mouth, boy' look. And turned back to Logan and asked

"Logan, are you going to tell me what's going on?, or do I have to stand here and get dissed by some jacked up moron?" 

" I' m sorry Max, this is Zack, Yes the same Zack I was talking about this afternoon."

"I thought you said that you did not know anything about him." I was confused, not to mention pissed off, as soon as I start trusting Logan, He pulls something like this. Typical Male. Just then Zack spoke.

" Well, you'd better take some of her blood, so we can find out if she is the real thing.". What the hell???

" EXCUSE YOU! But didn't your momma ever tell you, it was rude to ignore people when they are standing right in front of your face." Who the hell did he think was? He wasn't even talking to me, its like I wasn't even there. "Genetically engineered or not, I am still going to kick your ass!" He suddenly turned and faced me.

" Logan, what the hell? I told you not to say anything? Great, just Great! Now what if she isn't the real thing? What are we going to do then? What part of 'get her blood, don't say ANY thing about Manticore' did you NOT comprehend?. Fuck, Fuck, Fuck" 

"Zack, calm down. Listen to me, she IS the one. I know it. She does not even realize it but she sensed me along time before, I went up to her. And the only way how she could have done it was if she had genetically engineered senses. Trust me, as soon as she takes the test it will turn up positive." I turned back and looked at Logan. He KNEW all along that I was one of them, and then he tells me stuff about this Zack guy, and lies to me about not knowing where he was or what he looked like.

" You, Double crossing bastard!" Both Logan and Zack turned to look at me, wondering who I was speaking to. I stared Logan in the eyes. " What ARE you playing at, Logan?"

" Max , Zack , Listen to me. Max the first time you met me, the very first time you saw me. Where were you?" .I was taken back, what the hell is he changing the subject for?.

" Um.. I don't know, Probably when I was walking to school or something. Why?"

"That's it. The first time you remember me, I was hiding from you, and keeping my distance, but somehow you knew I was following you. You sensed it. The first time we actually met was at your shop. Last week. But you knew I was following you, for what three, four weeks?. And there is no way a nor….standard person would have sensed it, let alone know it." Zack turns and looks at Logan, and gives him a dirty look.

" Oh, now I get! Your all knowing and magnificent Logan, right? Are we supposed to go with your hunch?. Get real Logan. You'd better pray SHE is the real thing!" Just who the hell did this guy think he was? He is standing there going all commander over Logan, What a Jackass.

"OK, Whatever, can we just take the test and get it over and done with, already.?" Logan turns to me and walks over, tells me to sit down and gets a small bag. He sits opposite me.

" OK, can you roll up your sleeve?, I will take a small amount of blood, it won't hurt, don't worry!" Followed with a big smile. I smile back.

" So, the needle and everything, is clean right?." I know there is a bigger issue here to address, but I still did not want to take a chance.

" Everything is new. I bought it this afternoon, after we talked. So there is nothing to worry about." With that he inserted the small needle into me, and pulled on the syringe. A bright red fluid filled the syringe, and then the extracted the needle. He went over to the table where a microscope was set up, and got some of the blood and smeared it on to a slide, and slid it under the microscope. He then got up and went over to Zack and did the same. 

" So Logan, you still never told me why you lied to me when I asked you whether you knew anything about ……Him". Zack looks up at me, and I just look back at him.

" Well, you see. A couple of years ago, one of my informants told me something about government experiments on babies, but I only found sketchy details. Until of course, I hear about one of them escaping that's when things started to come together for me, I got the names of some of the X5, so when I traced them down, to get information. They were gone." He returns back to the microscope and looks at Zack blood. " That's only because Zack, traced them down, and warned them. However, soon Zack realizes that I too, was looking for them, and thinking that I was one of Lydecker's men. Tries to kill me" He looks up at me and smiles and then looks back down and resumes testing the blood " But for some luck, I tell him, that I can help him track down the missing X5 he has not got to, but he tells me that he has been to everyone, so that's when I tell him about you and the whole mix up. So then I track you down here, and then we had to see if it was really you, but the only way to do this was to get some of your blood, however, you can't exactly walk up to a strange and ask them for blood so I was supposed to get to know you and then get your blood, but you know how that plan backfired, and here we are now. Well, you can stop worrying now, Her blood matches yours." There was a sigh of relief coming from Zack, I wondered what he would have done to me if I did not match it. Would he have killed me for knowing the truth?. Then suddenly it dawned on me. I was genetically engineered, all this time there was a chance of me not being one, but now there was no doubt, no maybes' I WAS one of them. Logan realizing what a shock this was to me, spoke

"Max, you OK?." I looked at him, there was a look of concern in his eyes. 

" I'm fine, its just, well.. dawned on me. I mean I am not who I thought I was. So what does this mean, will I wake up tomorrow and find that I have acquired a third eye or something" Finally Zack spoke

" No, nothing that exaggerated. You will have cat vision, something like night vision, only better, you will be faster, quicker, your reaction time will be much high than a normal human. It's the DNA, you see there is feline DNA in us, among others. It's the secret of making the perfect 'Genetically enhanced killing machine" 


	7. The Reality

The Reality (chapter 7)

The Reality (chapter 7)

" Is that what we were created for, to kill?"

" Pretty much! You know the Perfect Soldiers, show no emotion, no fear just do the kill. No questions asked." 

"But, why?, why impregnated mothers, and then wait 18 years to recapture us? Doesn't that defy the whole no emotion, no questions point?"

" Ya, I guess, but from what I gathered when I was in there, was that they were still in the process of testing us, when we were produced, they then realized that the effects will only kick in, 18 years after, and at that point they really did not have the facilities to keep us, but I do know that they did take a baby from every group, to test on and research why it took so long for the DNA to take place in our blood."

"Do you know who the baby was?"

"Yeah,…. me!" Logan immediately turned around

"What? You told me that they captured you 2 years ago and you escaped 2 months later!" Zack turned to Logan

"Ya, well, I never knew anybody, and was never really out in the real world, and I did not trust you." Logan just looked shocked. Then it occurred to me why Zack acted the way he did, he never had a childhood, never knew the meaning of life, never had any friends or ever felt love. Apart of me felt so bad for him, we all had our freedom, well at least for the past 18 years but he never felt what it was like to be free. I felt for him, and felt bad about the way I treated him before.

" Zack, you mean you were in there all this time? What did they do to you?" He turned and faced me, and he looked mad.

" What the hell do you think they did to me, Max?, offer me cookies and a glass of milk before I went to bed?. I was their lab rat, their experiment, they took tests, and tests and tests. All I was, was another 'genetically engineered experiment'." He broke down, he didn't cry, he just stopped talking and looked down. I walked up to him, not knowing what to do, I hesitated, but then put my hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me, and pulled me towards him and hugged me.

"Max, all my life I was in there, all I thought about was getting out, and finding the rest of you. Because I knew that as soon as you turned 18 they would find you and do to you what they have been doing to me, and I promised myself I would not let that happen. You'all are the closet things I have to a family. And when I escaped that day I KNEW I had to find all of you and protect you." He let me go, and I looked him in the eyes. I saw sadness, but I also saw hope, hope for the rest of us, hope that we would never have to go through what he had to. I felt admiration towards him and I felt like I'd have known him my whole life.

Logan broke the silence.

" So, how did you know where everyone was, to contact them?

"Easy, I just stole all the files I needed before I escaped. There were others who tried to escape with me, I never knew if they made it or not, we split up, Manticore training, did them a whole a lot of good" and he smiles to himself.

" I thought you said that you were the only one from our group taken?"

"Yeah, from our group, but there were ones before us, and after us. Twelve that I knew of. They were the only ones, besides you guys that kept me going. Each one of us, took the files on our group before we escaped, to help us track down the others in our group to warn them about Manticore, I just hope they made it. It did not take me long to track you down, but it wasn't like I could go up to them and just explain who I was and what they were, so with everyone I spent about two or three months with them and I also put my 18 years of Manticore training to the test. However when I came to your name or who I thought you were, I found out that she was found dead in a gutter, somewhere, it really got me mad, and I blamed myself for her death, then I find Logan snooping around, and I thought it was one of Lydecker's men, but then Logan said he knew how to find the X5 that was missing, then he filled me in about your mix up and all, that was about 2 or 3 months back." 

"So where are they now? The rest of the X5?

" I told them to spread out, they are located around the world, this why I thought it would be better as Lydecker would have a harder time finding us. And I am afraid I cannot tell you exactly where they are, as I will be putting them in danger!"

" Are you saying I cannot be trusted?"

" No, I am saying that Lydecker has ways of making people talk, torturous ways, trust me I know!. So I think everyone will be better of if I keep the locations to myself. There are ways they made you talk, Max, dangerous ways, they brainwash you, and then you see things……things that you think are there but they aren't. There were stories of what they were going to do to us, before we escaped, that's one of the reasons we escaped the night we did, because the next day they were going to teach us some serious lessons, mind lessons. They were going to brainwash us, and then make us help aid with your capture. There was one of us, that did not manage to escape, we didn't see him for a week, he was an X3. We presumed they had got to him, and we were too late to help him." 

"Sick Bastards!, what the fuck is the world coming to?" I did not know what to feel, just last week my greatest worry was what to have for dinner, but now….OH God, there are men after me, actual people who want me in a cage so they can experiment on me. " Who the hell, gives them the right to do this to us?". I sat down, I could not understand. Why people would want to do this to another human being?, all this for what? The ultimate fighting machine?, the best solider?, the perfect 'killing machine'?. OH God I felt sick. 

N/A : WELL WHAT DA YA THINK? THIS IS NOT WHERE I ORIGINALLY WANTED TO GO, BUT I KINDA LIKE IT, OK SO I DIDN'T WANT TO SHOW ZACK CRY OR ANYTHING, CAUSE I FELT AFTER 18+ YEARS AT MANTICORE, HE WOULD NOT BE VERY EMOTIONAL.

N/A: FINALY OK HOW ABOUT THAT ZACK LOVERS?DID YA LIKE IT? THIS WAS ONE OF MY IDEAS FOR THIS STORY, I DO HAVE ANOTHER ONE, IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS ONE TELL ME AND I JUST MIGHT WRITE THE OTHER IDEA I HAD INSTEAD. BUT PLEASE SAY YOU LIKE IT CAUSE IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO WRITE IT, AS I ORIGINALLY WROTE IT AS ONE BIG CHAPTER (6 AND 7)

PS: IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS WHOLE INTERACTIVE THING, JUST TELL ME AND I WILL GO BACK TO JUST WRITING.J how the hell do you spell zack is it with a H or K at the end? 


	8. The 411 on the effects

The 411 on the…effects (chapter 8)

The 411 on the…effects (chapter 8)

The next fours hours were spent talking about Manticore and all the training Zach was put through. 

" You know Max, I will have to teach you some of the training I learned , it will help you learn more about yourself and your limits, and also teach you how to protect yourself if the inevitable does happen."

" But that's the problem, I don't Have any of the abilities that you said I would." Logan who remained quite for this whole time finally spoke

" That's not true Max, like you said before you sensed that I was watching you, I think you abilities are starting to take effect on you."

" Yeah, I guess they are, it is just that I did not even realize."

" Oh, Max don't worry, these things come slowly, but you will soon know. Trust me not all the effects go unnoticeable." With that Zach got up and smiled at me, and headed for the door.

"Well, I got to go. I will see you soon, Max. And in case I need to reach you, I have Logan's number. And your cell phone number." With that he walked out the door. Before I could even stop him, he was gone. I turned to Logan

" Why did he just get up and leave?, and what the hell was he talking about, ' the effects won't go unnoticed'."

" Max, he has a tendency of just getting up and walking out sometimes, it is probably just that he is not use to spending so much time around people. And as for the effects, all my files show are increased ability in vision, hearing and movement. That's it, so it could mean anything. But like Zach said it will take some time."

" I know, It is just that I don't want to wake up and find my self flying or something, you know, I would like to know everything now, so it does not come as a shock to me." .

" Well, I'm afraid, you have to get that information from 'his rudeness' himself. Sorry I can't help you out there" I detected a slight dislike for Zach in Logan's voice.

" You don't really like him, do you?"

" It is not the case of me not liking him, but him not liking me. You heard him, he lied to me. I mean I don't expect the guy to trust me, after only knowing me for a month, but he could have at least given me a little credit. You heard him, it's like he his treating me as the enemy" All of a sudden Logan looked so….vulnerable and lost. He was actually hurt when Zach accused him of not being able to trust him.

" Logan, think about where Zack is coming, he has spent his WHOLE life in some sort of boot camp only worse. And the only people who he trusted were others like himself. And then all of a sudden he finds himself in the big wide, world where he is free. He does not know who to trust because before this, everyone who was 'normal' WAS the enemy to him, and now he in a world surround by thousand of them, he finds it hard to trust them. Because in the back of his head, he thinks your just like the rest of them, the ones that did this to us." He looked up at me 

" Do YOU feel that way?. Do you think I cannot be trusted?. When you look at me, do you see the people who did this to you?." He stared into my eyes with this strong intensity, I wanted to shift my gaze but I couldn't, it was like my eyes were set on his. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, I looked on to the floor. I did not know how or what I felt. This whole day…. Week was one complete blur to me. I felt like the whole world stopped and everything was at a standstill. I did not know how to answer his question, the funny part was that when I looked at him I did not see a stranger, I saw someone who I felt I knew and trusted. But that was weird for me, cause I never got to close to anyone, not even my family. Yes I loved them , but I never let them too close. Suddenly I never felt more 'genetically engineered' in my life before, here, Zack spent his whole life in Manticore and still felt it was his duty to protect us, his family, even though he did not even know who we were. And there I was, living a 'normal' life with a family who loved me and cared, and I never really ever felt THAT close to them, I wondered if it was something to do with me or if it was something in my DNA that made me feel this way. But whatever it was, I could not explain what I felt towards Logan. It was….. complicated….different. 

I could not stand it, even though I was not looking at him, I could feel him staring at me with those eyes. I got up and walked to the door.

" I got to go Logan, My parents will be worried if I don't show up" It was a lie, I knew it, and he probably did too. I did not dare look him in the face again I just walked out the door and didn't turn back, but I still felt his eyes on my back like fire.

A/N : OK SO WHAT DID YA THINK? I NEED YA HELP AGAIN GUYS! DO YOU THINK MAX SHOULD MEET ONE OF HER FELLOW X5'S? AND WHO DO YOU THINK IT SHOULD BE? I WANTED TO ADD IN ANOTHER CHARACTER IN A COUPLE OF CHAPTERS TIME, AS I HAVE JUST FININSHED CHAPTER 11 AND I THINK IT IS TIME I ADD SOMEONE NEW IN TO THE STORY. 

PS:I JUST WANTED TO KNOW IF YOU GUYS KNEW WHAT HAPPENED TO JONDY? THERE WAS A JONDY RIGHT?. I KNOW THERE WERE 7, ZACH, MAX, BRIN, TINGA, BEN, KRIT, SYL. AND EVA WAS THE ONE LYDECKER SHOT WHEN MAX WAS IN MANTICORE, AND JACE WAS THE ONE WHO DID NOT LEAVE BUT MAX SAVED HER+ HER BABY'S ASS IN FEMALE TROUBLE. BUT WHAT HAPPENED TO JONDY?. HELP! *just to let ya know that I have not seen AJBAC, yet. I will in another 5 days!!!!no I ain't some wacked up girl who did not see it two weeks ago, but where I live they are kinda behind with DA, I know it SUCKS* SO IF THAT'S WHY YOU KNOW WHERE JONDY IS AND YOU ARE WONDERING WHY I DON'T KNOW, THERE! THAT'S MY REASON. 

And for Marie and all the others that reviewd, BIG SHOUT OUT!!, thanx, this is a M/L romance I hate Zack as much as the next guy ( if the next guy was Logan)J . Although I have to give him credit for giving up his,life for Max at the end!


	9. Awakening

Awakening ( chapter 9)

Awakening ( chapter 9)

Throughout the summer, any free time I had, I spent at Logan's, he spent almost every waking moment trying to find out more information on Manticore. I had only seen Zach two times after the day he walked out. I always wondered where the hell he went, or how spent his time. Then a few weeks later I was with Logan, he had being able to hack in to some army files or something, and he found Lydeckers's file. 

" Here it is, or shall I say here HE is, Donald Lydecker, born ……" as Logan continued to ramble on about Lydecker, I continued to look at the photo that had come up with the file. There he was, the guy who did this to me, to us. His eyes were dark and empty, he had face that would scare a grown man, not to mention little kids, just like Zach, I could image how Zach felt ,as a little boy, looking up at him. He had this look of authority. Like he was a God. Or that's what he tried to be, defying mother nature, and making us. This is the man, who is after me. 

"Max, Max are you listening to me?" I was suddenly pulled back from my thoughts by Logan's bellowing. In my hear.

" I'm sorry, just got all reminiscent and all , with my creator. You know even though I never met him, thank Go…fully. So that's him, that's the guy Logan, He made me, and now he wants me back." Logan got up from his chair where he sat in front of his lap top, and faced me.

" No, Max, he is not the guy who created you, you can thank your parents for that. This guy tried to make you something that your are not, YOU ARE HUMAN, just like me and the rest of the world, no matter what you think, you feel emotion, you feel your heart beat, you feel pain. THAT'S what make you human. Not what's inside your blood." I looked at him, he was so sweet, he knew how I felt when I found out who I really was but he always tried to reassure me that I was on of them, HUMAN. But I knew I wasn't, or at least apart of me wasn't. Inside of me there were things going on that I did not know of. So how could I be so sure what I was. The only one that knew what might be going on inside of me was Zach, but he was never around, and whenever I tried to ask him about what will happen to me he kept on changing the subject or just walking out. That made me feel worse, it's like he knew what was going on inside of me but did not want to tell me, WHY? What was so wrong, with me that he was scared of telling me.

" Max, do you understand what I am telling you?"

"Logan, it is not that simple. I'm….There are…..There are things in me that I don't even know of, things that scare me, and without me knowing what they are I cannot come to terms of WHO I am." All of a sudden I felt hot, very hot and flustered, I walked over his couch and sat down

" Max, are you all right? What's wrong?"

" I just feel sick, it's hot, don't you feel hot?" I lied down on his couch. He came up to me and put his hand to my forehead.

" Max, you are burning up, what happened?"

" I don't know, I was just speaking to you and then I just felt hot" My neck started to itch, my body felt weird. 

" OK, Max I am going to try to find Zach, are you going to be OK?, I will be back in a second"

After that, I am not sure what happened. I must have fallen asleep, or something, but when woke up, both Zach and Logan were standing above me, both with worried looks on their faces.

" Max, are you OK, do you still feel hot?, your temperature has gone down."

"Logan, I am feeling much better, what happened?" 

" I went to call Zach and when I came back you wouldn't wake up, that was an hour ago"

" That was weird, my whole body just felt so hot, and my neck was just itching and then I must have passed out or something. Is this one of the effects Zach? Is that what's happening to me,?"

" Maybe, turn around"

"What?"

" Just do it" so I turned around, Zach lifted my hair from my neck, and touched my neck.

" Well,? What? Will someone PLEASE tell me what is going on."

" Max, you have a bar code on your neck"

" What?"

" Don't worry, I have one too, it is one of the first signs that the effects are starting to take over, see" He showed me the back of his neck, where he had a barcode.

" But how?, it looks just like a tattoo. And why?"

" It is like our names, that's how they identify us, by our bar code numbers, and unfortunately it may look like a tattoo, but it isn't that easily removable. I tried once, when I first escaped, so that is would be harder to track me down , but it just felt like acid burning the back of my neck, and then after a few days it reappeared, it is in the DNA." 

" So I will have this for the rest of my life. Great! Please don't tell me there is more to come."

" Don't worry, the barcode is probably the only visible feature of you being genetically engineered."

" Why didn't you tell me? When I asked you what sort of effects my body will go through, why the hell did you not tell me I will have a permanent tattoo for the rest of my life" Zach turned to me and smiled, I was not in the mood for jokes, and I think he realized it

" Sorry, Max but I wasn't too sure if the same things that happened to me would happen to you, and besides I thought you should find out when the time came, it would have stopped you from worrying when you didn't have to. And you were worrying that the effects were not going to happen to you, and you kept on wondering why nothing has happened to you yet, so I thought I'd give you sometime to think about it, and let it happen when your body was ready for it." What the fuck was he going on about?. The whole 'let your body come to terms with it' bullshit. I did not understand him, I would have felt much better if he just came out with the truth instead of waiting for me to find out about it. I think Logan felt the same way as I did.

" For God sake, Zach you could have at least warned me about it, when she got a tempreture like that and then fainted, I thought something happened to her." Oh pissed of, would have not even started to describe the tone in Logan's voice.

" I got to go, Max, don't worry about the barcode, you might feel your body tingle abit in the next couple of days, but the feeling will go away soon." With that he was out the door.

" I hate when he does that"

" Me too. So you sure your feeling all right?. Do you want me to get you anything, water?, something to eat?, drink? Anything?." I smiled at him and laughed to myself. He was so worried. But now that he had mentioned food, I was starving.

" Something to eat, maybe" . 

A/N: THANK U MARGRET FOR THE REVIEW AND DON'T WORRY, I KNOW ZACK DID A DECENT THING AT THE END OF THE SEASON FOR MAX, AND I WON'T FORGET IT WHEN WRITING MY STORY.


	10. Heat

Heat (chapter 10)

Heat (chapter 10)

That's the night I discovered it, Logan's culinary expertise. Boy, that man could cook. His meals were some of the best I ever tasted. And I kept on happening to 'drop' by his place at dinner time every night. 

"Logan, did anyone ever tell you, that if his whole journalist thang, don't quite check it with ya, you can become a chef." I had just finished another one on his delightful meals and was about to burst.

" Thanks Max, but I think I will stick to the whole, 'fight the downtrodden' journalist side for now. Maybe if I get sick of it, I'll turn to cooking" and he smiled with those white teeth, and blue eyes. His eyes were so …so ..sexy, especially the light stubble on his face, oh man what I wouldn't give to run my fingers along that stubble, hold up girl, wow, back it up, what's going on here?. What am I thinking? His my friend, my very good…sexy friend. Oh God, something weird is going on. Hormones, that's it. Teenage hormones, I guess I spent 18 years of my life not really being interested in guys, and now suddenly I meet a guy who I actually can talk to and the hormones kick in. Great . Now I know how my girlfriends feel when they say they are all hung up on a guy. Well I guess I am kinda 'normal' in a way, it is nice to know sometimes. 

That night I could not get to sleep, I kept on having these….sexy dreams, very very sexy dreams. And then I would suddenly wake up in the middle of the night all hot, sweaty and flustered. And I had this weird craving to get up and go find a guy. I did not sleep well at all. When I finally went to work that morning, I wish I hadn't, practically every single guy I saw, I wanted to jump on. 'OK, if this what it feels like to be a teenager, I don't want to be one anymore, people don't give teenagers any credit, I mean spending 6 or 7 years of your life being hung up on people and then wanting to jump everyone on the opposite sex (or the same) is hard. Man, how the hell do my friends go through this?. I was actually thankfully to Manticore, that I didn't have to go through this like 'normal teenagers'. Something I am sure, I thought I would never say about Manticore.

By the first two hours of my shift I could not handle it anymore, I actually found my self 'flirting' with a guy twice my dad's age! yuck. I knew at that point, I better take a sick leave, and get the hell out of there before I do something I would have regretted.

I found myself riding to Logan's. When I reached the door and opened it I found him busy, at his computer as usual, things were going slow, he could not come up with any information on Manticore or Lydecker, in over four weeks, but he was persistent. I took two steps in and the scent of his after shave hit me, I think my effects were staring to be evident, my enhanced smelling abilities became apparent, as I took in his scent. Damn he smelt, good, real good. He looked good too, Especially that scruffy beard and those cute little glasses that made him look all sexy and intellectual. I walked up behind him, and bent over his shoulder to see what he was working on, but this was a bad idea, cause I smelt the shampoo he used and his scent, it just got to me. I then pictured my hands all over him and his all over me. I turned my face to look at him and he did the same we were 2 inches away from each other, I looked at him, all these thoughts came rushing through. And I moved in, all I thought about was his hands running down the spine of my back, and around my stomach, and my hands going through his hair. He did not say anything, I looked him in the eyes as I moved forward……

**__**

N/A: dun, dun, dunnnnn!!!!!!!!!! sorry you know I ain't going to give the story away like that to you without making your'll wait!!!!! ~evil grin~ sorry. keep wanting more, and I just might post another!


	11. The Aftermath

The Aftermath

The Aftermath. (chapter 11)

N/A: OK SO I JUST SAW 'MEOW', AND NO I AIN'T SOME SCREWED UP ASS, WHO DIDN'T SEE IT 3 WEEKS AGO, BUT WHERE I LIVE THEY KINDA PREMIERED HERE THIS WEEK, SO I JUST SAW THE EPISODE AND I WAS IN TEARS, THEY **FINALLY **GET IN ON WIV EACH OTHER AND THEN ZACH WALKS IN!!!!GOD I HATE HIM, I KNOW IT DOESN'T SEEM THAT WAY IN MY STORY…..YET.ANYWAY, JUST IMAGE HOW BAD I WILL BE NEXT WEEK WITH 'AJBAC', AND YES I DO KNOW WHAT HAPPENES, THANKS TO YA OUT THERE WHO WROTE BOUT IT. BUT ANYWAY PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YA THINK SO FAR!. OH AND AFTER NEXT WEEK I WON'T SEE DARKANGEL FOR ANOTHER 8 MONTHS, 8 GOD DAMN MONTHS!!!! SO YOU THINK YA'LL GOT IT BAD, WELL AT LEAST YA'LL GOT RE-RUNS. WELL I GUESS I WILL JUST HAVE TO READ YA GREAT STORIES TO GET ME THROUGH SUMMER AND A PART OF THE WINTER.

Spoilers: duh, not any of them , cause all ya'll seen all of DA. So it ain't going to spoil jack for ya.

Disclaimer: If I owned DA, do you think I would be sitting my fat ass down, writing this story everyday, instead of just filming it with the gorgeous Michael Weathely !and I wouldn't be able to anyway, if I did own DA anyway cause I will be just drooling over Logan. ( shut up, girl, he is going to be a married man!!!) OUCH!

Getting on FINALLY……

I could already imagine his touch and how he felt on my skin, even before he touched me. My mind was racing all I could see was me and him, kissing and then me ripping his clothes of, as me made our way on to the bed. He would run those long masculine fingers up and down my spine, and then he would finally place it on the end of my spine. Then he would kiss me, and engulf my whole body like no one ever has before. While I would run my hands through his hair, and then bring them down his shoulders, those well built strong, masculine shoulders. He would then travel down from where he was kissing me to my neck and then further south, all long the way he would stop and tantalize me, and then continue, where he would reach my navel , and then place his tongue around it, licking and sucking. Oh I wanted him. So bad. I was not even a centimeter away from his lips when..

" Looks like I caught you at a bad time" What?, I was suddenly awakened from my fantasy, which would have soon become realty if Zach did not walk in. God, that boy had bad timing. We quickly pulled away from each other, and looked at Zach.

"um, Max could I see you for a moment, in Private?" Zach gave Logan this 'Get lost' look.

" I have a few phone calls to make in the other room" Logan got up and excused himself. After Logan was out of ear shot, Zach turned to me and had a pissed/ amused look on his face.

" Max, what the hell is wrong with you?"

" What the hell is wrong with me?, Your the one who hauls your ass up in here once every couple of weeks, and rants a few words of 'so-called' wisdom to my past and my present situation and then vanishes." Who the hell does he think he is, getting all accusational with me?

" Listen , I got other things to take care of, too. Besides, my soul purpose mission in life is to look after you and the others not to baby-sit you, and mister cyber journalist/hacker over there so that ya'll don't get busy with each other" I detected something in his voice, his tone, something I could not figure it out but he was seriously pissed.

" What I do, in my own time or whom I do it to is nothing to do with you, all right!" I was just as pissed of as he was. And he knew it

" NO, Max it isn't, but it is my duty to protect you, and if that means protecting you from guys like HIM, then I will do something about it. He is taking advantage of you Max, especially at this moment, where you don't know what you are doing"

" What the hell does that mean?"

" Max, your in heat"

" WHAT!?"

" Max, your in heat! I can smell it in the air." He walks towards me, what is this guy going on about?

" Zach! Is this some sort of half ass lame excuse to insult me?"

" No, Max . I mean this is one of the effects from the DNA, you come into heat every couple of times a year. It is the feline side of the DNA. It happens to all of us." I looked at him, I did not understand what he was going on about.

" Zach, listen. What are you talking about?, I have never felt so 'normal' before. Whatever you are going on about it ain't happening to me"

" Well, let me put this in to prospectus for you, When you woke up this morning what was the first thing on your mind?"

" Excuse me?"

" You heard me. Just answer the question." I kept silent.

"Sex. sex right? Was that what you were thinking about this morning and practically every single waking second to this present time. Well was it?" What was he tying to tell me? It wasn't me? It's just something Manticore tricked up inside of me that I can't control? 

I felt ashamed so ashamed. I couldn't even look Zach in the face, 

"Max, it is alright, there is nothing you should be ashamed of, it happenes to ALL of us, and I know how you feel. Your brain isn't thinking and all you want to do is go out and have some fun." He made it sound alright, like me jumping Logan was alright, and that I had nothing to feel bad about but the fact was that I was. If Zach didn't walk in the time he did I would have….oh I didn't even want to think about it, I made such a fool of myself in front of Logan. How was I ever supposed to look him in the eye again?.

" It is not alright Zach, I nearly did something, that I would have regretted after, and I probably would have lost a good friend because of it, I was not even thinking, what the hell is going on with me, I can't handle it Zach, I can't. Are you telling me that I have to go through this every month?"

" God No. It only happens two maybe three times a year. Max, I know you think it is hard, believe me that's how I felt when this happened to me for the first time, but it gets easy, you just try not to think about it, and after two or three days it goes away." I had to get out, I had to get of there, I needed time to think everything through. I grabbed my bag and headed for the door

" I gotto bounce, I need some time to think things out, Zach….." I turned around and faced him "don't say any of this to Logan" the last thing I needed was Logan thinking of me as some sort of sex driven 'genetically engineered solider'. Nothing happened between us, right? So I mean I could go on pretending everything was fine, just FINE

" Max," Zach called out before I was out the door, " if I were you I would go home and lock myself in a room, at least until tomorrow. You know, just incase"

A/N: I AM NOT SURE WETHER THIS CHAPTER CAME OUT HOW I WANTED IT TO BE. DID YA'LL LIKE IT?. I WANTED TO GET THE MESSAGE THROUGH, THAT MAX STILL FEELS WEIRD ABOUT HER 'HEAT' THING, AND THAT MY MAX AND DARKANGEL'S MAX, STILL FELT THE SAME WAY ABOUT THEM SELFS, NO MATTER WHICH LIFETIME THEY WERE IN.

PS: DOES ANY OF THE A/N BS ABOVE MAKE SENCE TO YA'LL ?IF NOT I'M SORRY.


	12. Surprise

The ride home was not easy, I kept on stopping and checking out every guy I saw

Surprise (chapter 12)

The ride home was not easy, I kept on stopping and checking out every guy I saw. But somehow I made it home, the only thing that kept me from stopping and doing something I would have regretted was my talk with Zach I was really really pissed off at him, he knew that this was going to happen to me but he never said anything, and I couldn't have help wonder what else about me he wasn't telling me, I just hoped that this was as bad as it got. If there was something worse that this…..I couldn't think of anything worse than me all hot and bothered over every guy every couple a months a year, so I thought it best if I didn't think about it. 

I did not leave the house for the next two days just incase I still wasn't over my little…..cravings. And I didn't go over to Logan's, He would phone me and beep me, but I would brush him of, with little excuses like I had work or some place to go. I don't think he bought it, but he seemed to let it slide. Until of course, a little bit over a week after my little 'incident' with Logan, he phoned me and told me to get over to his place as soon as I could. I didn't ask any questions and I rode my bike as fast as it would go to his place, all the way I was thinking what was so urgent, I kept on thinking of scenarios like Zach being captured by Lydecker or Zach was missing and all the other X5 were found and being captured. By the time I reached his place my mind was a wreck I kept on expecting to find a Distraught Zach or a team of Lydecker's men waiting for me at Logan's.

But when I did get there, I found a very cool Logan, and a very relaxed Zack sitting talking to each other, somehow I never pictured Zack as a relaxed person, ever. Or them talking to each other like they were good friends catching up. So you can imagine my surprise when I walked in to find them talking about me in, in a good way.

" Max, hey, Logan and I were just talking about you"

" Yes, my genetically engineered hearing picked up on that!, what's going on?, do you have any idea, what shit you put me through Logan?, when you told me to get over here, I thought something happened to you or Zack or another one of the X5's!" Zack turned Around and looked at me and smiled

" Oh, Max, I didn't think you cared about me" I turned looked him in the eye and in the most serious voice I and said

" I don't!, but I thought I was SOMEHOW going to end up in SOME sort of shit so I decided to show up early and catch it before it started" although I tried the serious, it was laced with sarcasm. And both Zack and Logan started to laugh. OK now I knew that something was definitely up, Not only were these two sitting down and having a civil, conversation but they were actually laughing together. This two who couldn't even stand in the same room together without getting all big headed with their testosterone an all, are actually NOT chowing down on each other like I expected them to.

" OK, Now you guys are really scaring me, what the hell is going on with you two?. Did something happen?" Zack got up and walked towards me

" Yes, as a matter of fact, something did happen. But first I want you to sit down before WE tell you the news" OK, something had to be up, but it couldn't have been bad, could it? they were both acting so happy. So it had to be good news.

" Just cut the crap and tell me Zack"

" First, I want you to sit down" 

" OH MY GOD! Let me guess, by some sort of luck Manticore had some freak fire and the whole place burnt down, and Lydecker happened to be inside. RIGHT ? RIGHT?" If this were true…..oh I really hoped it was, imagine, I wouldn't have to look over my shoulder every waking moment and Zack could actually settle down in one place and act somewhat close to 'normal', and learn about all the things he missed out as a child. 

" MAX, get real, we are living in the real world, and, even if stuff like that did happen we aren't that lucky, we probably still would be haunted by Lydecker. So get your head out of the clouds and back to earth." He was right, who was I kidding, that sort of stuff only happened in the movies. But then what could possible be better news than that. Logan walked up to me and stood next to Zack and looked at me with those eyes of his, those eyes. And spoke 

" Max, I think you should sit down before you here what we have to tell you" I looked at him again, what the hell was all the mystery to all this. I'd wished they'd hurry up and tell me already!

N/A: COULD IT BE? COULD ZACK AND LOGAN HAVE PUT AWAY THEIR DIFFERENCES AND FINALLY ADMITTED TO SOMETHING THAT WAS THERE BETWEEN THEM?????WELL REVIEWERS YOU'D BETTER GET THAT KEYBOARD CLICKING AND FINGERS CHAPPING, I WANT TO HEAR WHAT YOU THINK IS GOING ON WITH LOGAN AND ZACK. CAN MAX HAVE BEING SO BLIND TO SEE HER BROTHER AND 'BEST FRIEND' HITTING IT OFF, A LITTLE BIT TOO COMFORTABLY FOR MAX? THANX AGAIN FOR ALL THE REVIEWS GUYS, YOU REALLY GAVE ME THE INSIPRATION TO RITE THIS THING, AND I MAY EVEN GO BEYOND THE CALL OF DUTY AND START WRITING ANOTHER ONE STORY. (OH NO! HEAVEN FORBID!, I HEAR U SAY?)PEACE, CHECK YA LATER.


	13. The Prelude

Revelations (chapter 13)

The prelude (chapter 13)

A/N: OK SO, I PICKED OUT THE TITLE FOR THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE I THINK IT SUITED IT, ANYWAY I JUST SAW THE LAST EPISODE FOR THE SEASON OF BUFFY AND ANGEL, I REALLY DID NOT LIKE BUFFY AFTER SEASON 3, AND I DID NOT LIKE THIS SEASON EITHER, BUT IT WAS BETTER THAN SEASON 4. THE LAST EPISODE WAS SAD, EVEN I CRIED!!!I KNOW I KNOW. I EVEN KNEW WHAT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN BUT THE LAST BIT JUST GOT TO ME, ANGEL WAS ALRIGHT, BUT AT THE END WITH WILLOW, I WAS LIKE 'OHHHHHHHH'. ANYWAY, SORRY, I KNOW SOME OF YA'LL ARE LIKE 'WE DON'T CARE'. BUT I ADD TO GET IT OFF MY CHEST.

MOVING ON…. There is apart of this chapter where it is told by Logan and Max is commenting on stuff, it is a bit weird but I hope ya get it. if ya don't like it, tell me, someone reviewed that I should do a chapter on how they met so here it is…

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN A THING, XCEPT MAYBE MY MIND, BUT, SOMEONE IS GOING TO GET THAT TOO, SOMEDAY!BUT UNTIL THEN I SHALL CONTINUE WITH THIS….OH I WOULD'T MIND 'borrowing' LOGAN JUST FOR ONE NIGHT, THOUGH.~HEE HEE HEE HEE~

GETTING ON…

OK, so I sat down and looked up at both of them, what could they possible tell me that would make them want me to sit down.

" Well, am I supposed to stare it out of you? or are you going to actually tell me?" Zack came and sat next to me

" Well, Logan and I …..well…Logan….."

" For the love of God, spit it out" patient was not one of my virtues. I'd just wished he would stop trying to kill me with this suspense thing and just get on with it. I looked up at Logan, hoping that he would tell me. But he just looked at me with a empty yet happy face and then turned and looked at Zack. URRRRR! I felt like kicking both their asses, what was with the mystery?, and was that why they were looking and actually talking together like, need I dare say the word, 'FRIENDS', without the usual disgruntle looks across the room at each other and the whispered smart ass remarks underneath their breath, which my enhanced hearing picked up, the only thing so far my genetically engineered killing machine body was good for. I could not believe that they were actually 'getting along'. I learned from Logan a couple of weeks ago how they had actually met, and it was quite a humorous story, well from my point of view anyway.

' Well, there I was, on my computer for days, trying to find an location on the X5 on my list, and finally I found it. I had almost given up hope, you see I add gone to 4 other of the X5's homes and found them missing, it was like they knew I was coming to talk to them or something, so after I found out where the address was I went over, it was a small apartment in a bad neighborhood. I knocked on the door, and before I had even realized the door opened and I felt a flash of pain, then all I remember was waking up to find myself tied to a chair only wearing my boxers and I was also blindfolded.' 

This is where I found myself trying to hide the huge grin on my face and trying at the same time to look very serious, but it did not work, I suddenly broke down laughing. I could have just seen Logan sitting there, half- naked and blindfolded, wow, I wasn't even going to go there. I got the mental image out of my head and tried to stop laughing but I just couldn't. Logan, however, did not think it was so amusing 

' I was tied up to a chair, not knowing where the hell I was. So no, I did not find it funny. So anyway, there I was blindfolded and semi-naked, and I suddenly hear footsteps coming towards me, and then a male voice " Did Lydecker send you here?", I did not know what to do or what the hell he was talking about, so I said " Who the hell is Lydecker?, Who the hell are you and what do you want?", at this point I was confused and let's just say, a little bit shook up. " Don't fucking lie, I know Lydecker sent you, how did he know where to find us?", "Listen like I said before I don't know what the hell you are talking about.". Then I felt his hands around my neck and he was increasing his grip, I couldn't breathe, I started choking, then he let me go, "Why have you being following me?" . 

" I wasn't following you, I came to warn you, and ask you a few questions about your….upbringing". " oh, yeah and what the hell do you think you know on my up-bringing?". I did not want to come out and say it, because I wasn't sure it he was who I was looking for, and I wasn't too sure, but I finally told him who I was, and how I could help mine, I told him about you and the mix up, and how I had being trying to find the others to warn them, but every time I went there they were missing. Then he told me that bullshit story of him being captured and escaped two months later, and then he thought it was up to him to find the others and warn them. I t seems that he got to the other X5 just hours before I showed up, and that's why he thought I was following him. Then after hours of me being tied up and 'cross- examined', he untied me he told me he still did not trust me, and if anything was said on my half to anyone he would kill me. Then he agreed to accepting my help to find you, only because he did not know there was a mix up, and I would not tell him who you were.'

Through this whole thing, surprisingly the only thing I found weird was why Logan was in his underwear.

' Zack said he was checking for any weapons or any sort of ID, or anything else that could connect me to Lydecker and Manticore. 

I thought back of Logan sitting there, but this time I managed to control my laughing but Logan stilled heard me. So that was how they met, now I knew why he hated Zack so much, I mean if someone striped me and tied me up and blindfolded me, I'd think I would hold a grudge towards them too. He said that after two months helping Zack, he still did not tell him where the rest of the X5 were, but considering that Zack did not tell me either, I wouldn't think that Zack did not trust me but did not want me to know too much. I told this to Logan, but he did seem to agree.

So there I was looking at the two men who practically hated each other, now sitting and laughing together and killing me with suspense. 

A/N: SORRY GUYS JUST GOTTO WAIT TILL THE NEXT INSTALMENT TO FIND, OUT WHAT THEY WANT TO TELL HER, I KNOW THE WHOLE BACK TO THE BEGINNING WITH LOGAN AND ZACK CAME ACROSS AS A BIT CONFUSING, I CAN'T WRITE GOING BACK IN TIME AND STUFF LIKE THAT! SO SORRY AGAIN IF YA'LL WERE A BIT LOSS AT TIMES I HOPE YOU DID UNDERSTAND IT THOUGH. I PERSONALLY LIKED THE BIT WITH THE HALF- NAKED LOGAN, I MEAN 'WHY WAS ZACK REALLY STRIPPING LOGAN?' . WAS IT TO FIND INFOR ON LOGAN OR FOR SOME OTHER MATTER?????? YOU JUST GOT TO WAIT AND SEE.


	14. Revelations

Revelations (chapter 13)

Revelations (chapter 14)

A/N: well was the suspense killing you, like it was killing Max? well aren't u glad I upload a chapter a day, all this so I can keep ya happy. But I thought I'd warn you guys before ya get too involved, this is going to be a long story. I have just started to get going, so u guys better be there for the long run. I am hoping to go a long way with this, unless of course ya guys don't review, that would just break my tiny little heart, and I don't think I could go on anymore. SO REVIEW. Even if it is to tell me to get a life, or my story is shit, it don't matter to me. JUST REVIEW. OK, I also not a feeling that the title was a episode for a Buffy or angel show, but I ain't too sure, whatever it is I thought it up myself. PEACE.

Disclaimer: U know the drill.

Summary: OK, so this a AU. But so far Max has just found out that she… ~oh for god sake read it yourself~

Spoiler: hello? It's an AU, and besides if there were any, u have already seen the 1st season of Darkangel. Either that or I am really a time traveler who has come back in time to tell u what has really happened in 2nd season of DA. ~ya, cause I would spend my time writing this instead of betting on the lottery.~

I got up, and turned and looked at Zack who was sitting down, 

" Well……" Zack got up, and looked at me right in the eye.

" Max, you know, when I first met you I told you that I relocated all the X5s"

" Yeah, and I asked you where they were and you told me you couldn't tell me, because they would be at risk"

" Yes. Well, OK. Max I am just going to come out and say it" with that he turned to Logan's direction, Logan moved aside, and then a girl came out of Logan's bedroom " Max, I want you to meet our sister, Eva." I was shocked I stood there, staring at her, dazed. She was beautiful, she had a certain aura about her, she just stood there, and there was a thing about her that made me feel, invisible, it was like she took everyone's breath away. She ran towards me and gave me a hug, and suddenly I felt like I had known her my whole life, I hugged her back, my enhanced smell picked up on her scent, she smelled like dewberries and hot chocolate. She moved back and looked at me.

" WOW, Max, I pictured you just the way you are. I thought I would never see you, Zack said you were dead, but I guess he was wrong." I just looked at her, I did not know what to say.

" Wow, cannot describe what this is, EVA, I never thought I would be seeing you here, like this face to face."

" Yeah, Zack, told me that I will never be able to meet any of you, 'it would be too dangerous'. Guess he was wrong." She looked at him and imitated his voice, and then smiled at him. 

" Yes, well apparently I was wrong, but if you just listened to me like I told you before, and stayed where you were supposed to we wouldn't be having this conversation, would we EVA?" before he could say anymore I slapped him on the arm

" Well, in that case, I am glad she did not listen to you, cause otherwise she wouldn't be here, talking to me." I sat down and gestured her to join me.

" While we are on that subject, what are you doing here, Eva?, don't get me wrong no one is happier with you being here than me, but I am surprised that Zack actually allowed you in here, let alone to see me."

" Yes, well, little sis, one thing I learned growing up with four brothers, is how to beat the hell out of them until you get what you want" with that she looked up at Zack and laughed, Zack immediately turned around and walked of as he was going he mumbled something about how he thought being in Manticore was tough, and still after eighteen years of training, they never prepared him for what he encountered when Eva got pissed, and at one point he said he would have rather being locked up in Manticore than being sitting in a room full of Evas. And with that he was out the door as usual. I turned back to Eva and laughed.

" Whatever you did to him, I want to know how you did it" She laughed 

" Years of practice, here I thought I was pretty good when I was young beating up my brothers, but man when this 'genetically engineered' body of mine kicked in, wow, that was one ride" I looked at her, she looked so happy and she was fine with herself, she accepted who she was and actually enjoyed it.

" So you like it, the whole 'killing machine thing'? She looked at me, and her smile disappeared

" Max, I do accept it because it is in me, and there is nothing I can do to stop it. I am who I am, I haven't changed since after I found out the truth, because that wasn't what I was bought up to be, my parents loved me, and that's the person who I am. I may have the strength and the abilities of a 'perfect solider' but that's not whom I am, and I don't think of it like that, I think of it, like if I was to get attacked by some creep, I would know how to defend myself, you know?. So no I don't think of it as a burden as such, ya I mean when I first found out I was pissed to say the least, but I got over it. The only thing that's a bitch is the whole heat thing, you know?" I looked at Logan, he was still there standing and smiling to see us two so happy, but I did not want him to know anything about the heat cycles, apart of me was still ashamed by the whole 'me nearly jumping him' thing. I decided to cut in before Eva said anything else.

" I guess I know what you are talking about, I mean yes, I was pissed of when I found out that I was some sort of lab rat, but now I don't feel so bad about it." 

" Excuse me ladies, but I have something to take care of" and with that Logan disappeared and think he understood that I wanted to have some time by my self with Eva.

" Although I admire you, Eva. I mean you are so cool with it, and relaxed I don't think I could ever have a day where I wake up and feel 'normal'. I mean there are times where everything seems so cool, and I ain't bugging 'bout the whole 'genetically engineered', but then reality throws a bitch at me and it hits me, I ain't 'normal'." Eva looks at me with her brown eyes, and smiles sympathetically 

" I know it's hard. At first I felt exactly like you, I found myself to feel ….'different' around others. I knew deep down there was this thing inside me that was created to kill. And you know what, I kept on pushing and pushing that side of me further and further away, I was running away from it. But the further I pushed it the more I realized how much it was apart of me, and nothing I could do, will ever change that. So I decided to live with it, and not let it get the better of me. It is still there and it will always be there, but that does not mean I that I could let it rule my life. In the past if I found myself getting close to someone, I would back off, and run like hell, I thought I was doing it for them, you know, not to get them involved in anything that could hurt them but then I realized it had nothing to do with that I was running away because I was afraid that if I got too close they would see me for whom I really am and they would run, run just like I was, running away from whom I really am. So there was this sort of a defensive barrier around me," she smirks " I guess Manitcore did teach us one thing, 'always be on guard, and don't let you emotions get you', I guess It is in the blood"

She was right, I always ran away from things, even before I found out the truth about me, Eva was right, it was in the blood. My whole life was spent running away, I mean I did not know what I was running away from before, I didn't even realize I was running away, but now I know. I' m scared, emotionally scared. I cried, not literally but my mind just gave away my whole life I was running, I ran away when Logan tried to tell me about myself, and then I ran away when he tried to tell me the truth, and this whole week I was running away from him, feeling ashamed of what I am. 

Eva realized what was happening to me, 

" Hey, don't be upset, I mean who else could say that they are 'genetically engineered killing machines' with emotions?, huh?." I laughed at her remark "Trust me we are the lucky ones. I mean we accept ourselves for who we are, But Zack told me that there are others out there, not only the X5s' but others from the other groups, who spend their whole life not realizing, and I mean they are out in the world and have their freedom, but if you look at it, have they really got their freedom?, they keep running from the truth never knowing who they really are, You can't live your life like that Max, you just can't."

Eva was right, not only was she the most easy person to talk to , and helped me with my problems but she really knew where I was coming from, and felt what I was feeling, because she had being through it too. And THAT made me feel 'normal'.

A/N: OK THIS IS NOT, NOT WHERE I WANTED TO GO, BUT I THOUGHT I WAS TIME TO DEAL WITH THE EMOTIONAL SIDE TO MAX, SINCE IT IS ALWAYS THERE, BUT NO-BODY REALLY DEALS WITH IT, I ALSO THOUGHT EVA SHOULD COME INTO IT, I DID NOT KNOW IF SHE WAS YOUNGER OR OLDER THAN MAX, I ALWAYS THOUGHT SHE WAS YOUNGER, BUT I DID NOT WANT TO WRITE HER YOUNGER, BECAUSE I WANTED HER TO RELATE TO MAX AND HELP HER THROUGH THIS STAGE OF A BITCH OF AN EXCUSE IN LIFE. IS IT TOO MUSHY TO DEAL WITH? TELL ME. I ALSO DON'T HAVE A CLUE WHAT EVA SHOULD LOOK LIKE, ANY SUGGESTIONS????????? I AM OPEN FOR THEM, AND TRY TO REMEMBER THAT MOST OF THE X5 ARE MULTI-RACIAL, SO DON'T GIVE ME THAT BLONDE HAIR BLUE EYED SHIT. CAUSE I DON'T BELIEVE IN HILTER'S BENT THEORY OF 'PERFECT HUMAN'. PEACE.

PS NOTHING AGAINST, YA'LL BLUE EYED, BLONDE HAIRED PEOPLE, (and I ain't saying ya got anything thing to do with Hitler but if you learnt 'bout the dude you will know what I am flapping bout.) JUST LOOK AT THE SHOW, I THINK JAMES CAMERON AND CHARLES EGLEE WERE TRYING TO MAKE OUT THAT THE 'PERFECT HUMAN' IS SOMEONE WITH MIXTURE OF ALL BEINGS: WHITE, BLACK, BROWN, YELLOW. " so go forth and multiply" PEACE. 

PS: you know I got a helluva lot of reviews when I left it has a cliff-hanger with the whole Logan/zack thing, I kinda like doing stuff like that just to see ya guys reactions! It was very amusing and marie was actually the only sensible one of ya's who knew I wouldn't do some BS like that, HELLO? Have ya read the summary? It says m/l . not, and may I repeat not m/z. that just grosses me out too, I mean I am all pro-gays, but not Logan being one, he is tooooooooooooo perfect for Max to even think bout him with anyone else let alone guys., I am a huge m/l shipper. So no I won't do anything like that although I did enjoy the worried reviews from your'll. ~evilness~


	15. Halcyon

Halcyon (chapter 15)

Halcyon (chapter 15)

A/N: EXACTLY TWO WEEKS AGO I POSTED THE 1ST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY, THAT MEANS THAT FOR THE PAST 14 DAYS, YOU HAVE HAD A NEW CHAPER EVERYDAY, AND SINCE I AM 1 CHAPTER AHEAD (THIS IS MY 15TH CHAPTER), I THOUGHT OF TAKING A LITTLE BREAK, YES YES, WRITERS BLOCK I HAVE WRITEN SO MUCH IN THE PAST TWO WEEKS, I KNOW WHERE I WANT TO TAKE THIS STORY, BUT…. BUT I DON'T KNOW HOW TO GET THERE, AND I HAVE SPENT MY LAST TWO WEEKS DOING THIS, AND THEREFORE HAD TO MAYORLY CRAM FOR MY FINALS! AND SO, I WILL FAIL. BUT DON'T WORRY DON'T FEEL GUILTY. EVEN THOUGH I WROTE KNOWING THAT MANY FANS OF THIS FIC, WOULD BE DISAPPOINTED IF THERE WASN'T A NEW CHAPTER FOR THEM TO READ EVERYDAY. ~EVILNESS~ SO I WILL TAKE A BREAK AND HOPEFULLY, GET THROUGH THE REST OF MY FINALS IN A SEMI-GOOD GRADE POINT RANGE! (I HOPE ). BUT IF I DO GET CLEARED OF THIS GOD FORSAKEN WRITERS BLOCK I WILL WRITE. PROMISE IS A PROMISE. PEACE. 

PS SO I JUST SAW AJBAC, FOR THE 1ST TIME! OMG_ I KNEW WHAT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN, I READ THE SCRIPT, AND I SAW THE SCEEN CAPS FOR IT, BUT OMG, I WASNT EXPECTING MY REACTION TO BE THIS BAD, I KNEW I WOULD CRY, BUT THE FACT IS THAT I DIDN'T, I WAS SOOOO BEYOND CRYING THAT, I PHYSICALLY FELT SICK, I WAS SHOCKED TILL THE END AND THEN I GOT UP WHEN THE CREDITS STARTED TO ROLE, AND IT HIT ME, I WAS GOING TO BE SICK , I ACTUALLT RAN TO THE TOILET THINKING I WAS GOING TO PUKE. (OF COURSE IT DID NOT HELP THAT I DID NOT EAT MY DINNER) BUT THE POINT IS I WAS SOOOO SHOCKED BY THE WHOLE THING! U GET WHAT I AM SAYING RITE? AND I CAN'T WAIT TILL YOUR'LL GET THEE NEW SEASON SO I CAN GET ONLINE AND READ ABOUT THE NU SEASON.!!!!! I JUST HOPE IT DOES NOT TURN OUT LIKE THE "BETTER FORGOTTEN SEASON 4 + 5" OF BUFFY. MAN THOSE TWO SEASONS STUNK!!! I HOPE MAX DOESN'T GO ALL REPROGRAMMED AND THEN SUDDENLY GETS ALL WEIRD AND ALL. AND THE WHOLE WORLD FINDS OUT ABOUT MANTICORE, OR ANY OTHER BULLSHIT LIKE THAT, (OR MAX WAKES UP TO SEE SHE AS A SISTER!!!!- STILL TOTALLY BUGGED BOUT THE SHITTNESS FACTOR OF SEASON 4+5 OF BUFFY.- BUT HEY, I GOT A NU FAVEORITE SHOW AND THAT IS DARKANGEL, SO I GUESS THINGS DID WORK OUT FOR THE BEST!

WELL I BETTER GO, I KNOW THIS AIN'T A CHAPTER BUT I PROMISE U AM THINKING BOUT WHAT I CAN RITE IN MY HEAD AND IT IS COMING ALONG GOOD, 'IT'S ALL GOOD' , SO CHEACK BACK IN A FEW DAYS TIME! AND THE TITLE OF THE NEW CHAPTER WILL STAY THE SAME, SO LOOK OUT FOR THIS IN LASTEST CHAPTER UPDATES! IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HALCYON MEANS LOOK IT UP, IT IS NOT ONLY WHAT I AM FEELING AND DOING (before I saw ajbac) BUT IT MAY GIVE YOU AN IDEA OF WHAT'S COMING UP WITH THE STORY. PEACE. ' LOVE IS A TRICK MOTHER NATURE PLAYS ON US TO GET US TO REPRODUCE' ~THINK BOUT IT ~ SMILES~

OH, AND IF YOU ARE PISSED OF THAT I LEFT IT LIKE THIS JUST BE GLAD THAT I DID NOT LEAVE IT AT A CLIFFHANGER AS SUCH, LIKE WITH THE WHOLE LOGAN/ZACK THING.~INNOCENCE~

So that is what we did for the next couple of days, talked and talked and talked, it was like I knew her my whole life, but I never met her. I know it sounds weird but we just knew that we had someone out there even before we knew where we really came from. So I guess now I know. We talked from everything to the place where we grew up to our first crush, it was like girl talk, just pure old, run of the mill, normal girl talk. And it felt so good. Eva Stayed over at Logan's, he was sweet enough to even cook us dinner the first night, after Zack walked out, as per usual. The first night after dinner I did not want to go home, I guess apart of me was afraid that I when I got back the next day she wouldn't be there, and I did not want to loose her again, not after just finding her. So as soon as there was daylight the next day I was back at Logan's, she was up too, hoping that I would come see her. I think she too, was afraid that she may not see me again. And besides it was not like we needed the sleep, that was one thing I started to notice, I was not sleepy anymore, and lately I found myself staring at the ceiling at night, unable to sleep.

"Hey. Little sis" Eva greeted me as I walked in

"Hey, sleep alright?"

" Don't need it, remember?. But Logan still is, poor guy he couldn't hardly keep up with us last night" she comes up to me and hands me a cup of coffee

" Thanks, I know, I guess that's one of the good things, Manticore tricked up inside of us." We went over to the couch and sat down.

" So Max, what are you doing for the next coupla of weeks?" she gave me this smile, this 'I have an idea' smile.

" Nothing that I know of, why?"

" Well, I was thinking, I have nothing to do, and you have this summer vacation, so how about you and me just hit the road, you know ROAD TRIP. Just me, you and the long road. We an just jump on our bikes and see where the roads take us. It will be a good, spending some time with you, and it will really piss Zack off." She smiled at the thought of pissing Zack off. 

" Is this an excuse for us to spend time together or just a lame attempt to piss Zack off?" I laughed back

" Hey, two for one!!!!!, and besides if he says anything, I will just tell that I am going to be training you, now that your abilities are coming on." It seemed like a good idea, just me and Eva. 

" That's a great idea, I would love to get away, from here. Living at home is a bitch at the moment, going away is probably just the thing I need."

" Anything I can help with?"

" What? Oh, you mean about the home thing, na, it just that parent thing's a bitch, you'know. I can't even look at them anymore, all I get are questions , where were you?, who was that?, where are you going?. It just pisses me off. I mean I look at them now, and all I see are two strangers, they don't even know me, the real me, and even before I knew they weren't my parents I always felt weird, like that they were different from me. I guess know I know why." Eva gave me this weird look, 

" Max, don't say that, they ARE your parents, just because Manticore put something inside of us, don't mean that your mum didn't carry you for nine months and thought you were there's. They don't know, they think you are they child, and if they are pissing you off, it is just because they care. I remember the first time I found out, I pushed everyone away from me, until there was no one there, don't let that happen to you." Eva was right, I was pushing away, but I just wanted to be left alone, I hated their questions and there moaning, so I decided to best thing for me was to get away from them and have some time to myself, so I made up my mind to go with Eva on our little road trip.

" You' know what? , let's go, you and me. It will give me some time to think, call it a spiritual road trip. Just hope it goes down with the parents" Eva's face lights up.

" Great, OK. so I'm ready when you are."

A/N: sorry about the delay, your'll!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Thanx for the reviewsa


	16. Decamp

So everything was set, I got everything packed and ready and made sure my bike had a full tank of gas

Decamp(chapter 16)

A/N: I know you guys have waited a very long time for my new chapters, I am so sorry I had no idea where to go from , but I knew where I wanted to take it, so you will be pleased to know that I have just finished writing the last few chapters to the story, all I need to do know is to write something in between so you get where I am going with it. Well summer is here and with it comes vacation!!!! All this free time and I have nothing to do with it? well I guess, I will have to write for you guys huh?

THANX: HUGE shout out to all those reviews out there, it really did help me to start writing again, and don't stop!!!!!

Summary: read it!!!

Disclaimer: here goes… 'Darkangel and all it character belong to fox entertainment, James Cameron and Charles Eglee. All of the Characters used in this story are used WITHOUT permission from persons/company mentioned above.' Sorry I had to say it just once to get it out of my system!!!! 

Spoilers: this is an AU!!

So everything was set, I got everything packed and ready and made sure my bike had a full tank of gas. The only little detail was, my parents. I had kinda pushed the telling them about my trip, to the end of the list of things to do. Eva was all excited about the trip and I was around Logan's the whole day discussing the details with them, and I had finally come home, and was about to ask them, when I chickened out and decided to pack instead. Time was running out so I finally walked down stairs and found them sitting in the lounge, things between us weren't all that hot, we had being arguing for the past several weeks, and Eva's little talk with me did not hold. But I thought that it was now or never.

" Hey…um..so I was wondering. a girlfriend of mine asked me if I wanted to go on a trip with her, since she will be leaving soon and I probably won't see her again, She thought it would be nice if we got to together for the final time and go on a trip." They both looked up at me, with a blank expression on their face, I knew I was not going to get the answer I wanted.

" Where are you two off to?" 

" I dunno, her family have this cabin not far from here, she thought maybe we could go up there." It was a lie, total and utter bullshit, but I knew I couldn't say ' hey, by the way I am not your real daughter I was souped up in a test tube and was made to be a killing machine, but hey anyway, I found out and now , I met a fellow genetically engineered killing machine and we thought we could go on a road trip, do a little training and teach me how do all the kick ass stuff we see on tv, and then maybe a game of chess, idle gossip, you'know the usual '. I smiled at the thought of it.

" And whom is this girlfriend of yours?"

" um, you know Michelle, don't you. I've known her since like what …5th grade." Oh God I was just digging myself into a deeper hole.

" Well the answer I NO!"

" What?, But why?"

" You have not been home at all for the past couple of weeks and when we ask you where you have been all you do is brush us of or lie"

" No I don't. So what? Great! just because I have been going out a little recently, you tighten the leash around me, is that it?, No I cant do anything can I?. I can't lead my own life, would it make you happy if I stayed home never went anywhere?" I was so pissed off, how dare they do this to me?, this means so much to Eva, and me. And what do they do?, they take the little hope of me finding anything bout the past I have and the truth about me, and screw it up.

" NO, it wouldn't but you have been taking advantage and the answer is NO!"

" Fine!" I slammed the door and ran up stairs, I was not going to sit there and argue with them, I had already made up my own mind, and that was it, I was going, whether they liked it or no, they couldn't stop me.

I got my rucksack and put it on, and wrote a note

' I have to do this, I will be back in a couple of weeks- Max'

I stuck it on my door and ran back down and headed out the door, I slowly closed the door so they would not hear, and I started my Ninja and rode into the night. 


	17. Misconceptions

I got to Logan's and opened the door

Misconceptions (Chapter 17)

I got to Logan's and opened the door

" Logan?, Eva?. Hello? Anyone home?" I shut the door behind me, dropped my bag on the floor and headed into the lounge, there was no one around so I went in to the kitchen. And there I saw it. Logan standing infront of the fridge fumbling with a bunch of vegetables in his arms. I leaned against the door frame and started to laugh, he was concentrating on not dropping the items in his hands that he did not even realise me standing there.

" You' know leaving your front door open ain't the smartest thing to do, who know who could walk in and take advantage of a man with his hands full of veggies." He looked up with his blue eyes that just made me go weak all over, and smiled

" Well, I knew lock or no lock there was no stopping you from coming in, so I thought that I might as well take my chances and leave the door open, after all I know I got two genetically revved up women to look out for me, if someone else happened to walk in" he got the counter and placed all the items down and turned and looked at me

" Ah I take it you couldn't stand being away from my cooking tonight so you'd thought you'd drop in to grab what you could before you went on your little trip". I looked at him and smiled, if only he knew. Anyway he was probably right, God knows I was thinking about food on the ride over here among my other problems. I smiled at him

" You know me too well, speaking of revved up females where's Eva?"

" oh, she had to drop in somewhere but she said she would be back for dinner"

" Figures!, she wouldn't pass up a good mean either"

" Speaking of which, I thought you'd spend what would be your last night in town for a while with your family" I cringed at the thought, I think Logan noticed

" OK, what happened? Tell me!" I walked over to the counter and sit opposite him.

" Nothing much, I asked them if I could go, they said No, I asked why, they made up some bullshit, and I said fine, and walked out"

" Oh, so you mean you aren't going?"

" I didn't say I weren't going I said, I said fine and walked out. There is a difference." He looked up at me from cutting carrots, and gave me this look

" Max, I take it, that you ran away"

" I wouldn't call it running away, just driving away, again there is a difference" I looked up at him and gave my best 'I'm innocent' smiles.

" So what? You are just going away for a couple of weeks and you aren't even going to tell them? They are going to be worried"

"Ouch, who's side are you on?. Anyways I left them a note saying that I would be back in a couple of weeks, so stop jumping on my ass, jeez you sound just like my dad." He looked up at me, and after I said it I knew I wished I didn't, I just stood there and looked at him, neither of us knew what to say. It sounded weird, even to me, that I said he was just like them, I am sure it made him feel very old, but the truth was I didn't even mean it like that. Logan was not someone I would even think of as old, he was a friend, a very good one. And it never struck me that there was even a age gap, I would have not even have thought he was that much older that me. And the truth was he wasn't but apparently he didn't like the thought of me thinking of him as a parent, God knows, he was more than that to me, like a …….em ..friend a good friend, but nothing more. So why was I starring up into his blue eyes wanting to say want I really meant about the comment, but every single time I go to open my mouth all I could think about was how I hurt his feelings and how bad that made me feel. 


	18. Emancipation

Jealously (Chapter 18)

Emancipation (Chapter 18)

" Hey Max, what are you doing here?" I turned around to see Eva, I don't think I have ever been happier to see her in my life. I got up and walked over to her 

" You know, I was looking forward to this trip of ours I couldn't wait another day"

" OK, so what's really up?" I walked towards the lounge trying to get away from Logan I felt weird, with him staring at me and I felt his eyes burn a hole through my back as I walked away. I went over and sat on the couch and Eva followed

" Nothing just family issues, nothing to worry about" Eva came me the 'spill it' it look, so I ended up explaining the whole thing out to her. Just as I had finished Logan walked in and looked at me with that face again, again it made me feel bad.

" Dinner's ready" Eva immediately got up and walked over to Logan

" Ah, yes another magnefic culinary miracle from Chief Cale himself" I looked up at Eva, that was my line, I always used it or something similar to it whenever Logan cooked up something. 

" So what have you made for me tonight"

" Eva you know I thought this being your last day and all, you would like to have your favourite"

" Oh, Logan you didn't!"

" Oh, yes I did, and you'd better enjoy it, it took me, long enough." Eva smiled up at him and threw her arms around him and hugged him. This was getting a bit weird for me, why the hell was she jumping him and since when did he cook her favourite meals for her and since when did he even know what her favourite meals were, he never asked me before. I got up and walked over to them

" OK, what's going on?"

" Oh, nothing it is just that Logan over here made my favourite meal, you are so lucky I am going to miss his meals after I leave." Eva seemed that she really liked Logan, and I wondered if she really did. And if he like her back too, I mean Eva was gorgeous, there was nothing not to like but I mean she is my sister and Logan is.... Well Logan is a friend.

" Oh so I take it you aren't going to miss me for the good humble person I am but for your meals, huh?" Logan added on with a smile

" Oh, Logan you know I will miss you and our little talks" Hello? what the hell was going here?. Was she hitting on Logan? I mean not that I cared, he could do anything he wanted and with whom he wanted but....I dunno It was Eva, my sister and Logan, eww!. The thought just got to me and I tired to push to away but it just kept on creeping back, by the time we all sat down to eat I was pissed off. Not just the fact the Eva and Logan seemed to getting on and laughing at little inside jokes but the fact that it dawned on me that they probably had something going, all this time right in front of me and I didn't even know. And here I was thinking I hurt Logan's feelings when he was probably laughing behind my back thinking that I had some sort of a crush on him and he couldn't bare the courage to tell me the truth. Bastard! I didn't really give a shit what they did with each other as long as they didn't do it in front of me. God I had to get out of there, I needed some time to think.

" I go to bounce, be back soon" I got up and headed out the door, Logan got up

" Wait Max where are you going? You haven't finished eating" I turned around and faced him, that face of his the same face that was probably laughing at me.

" I need some air, and time to myself, I be back in time for our road trip" that's all I could say and I turned around and walked out, I was afraid that if I stayed one minute longer I would have said something I would have regretted later on.

I got on my baby and rode in the night, for the second time that night

A/N: well what do ya think? Please review it seems like the only thing that keeps me going these days! I was watching Flipper the other day and Maya the role played by Jessica Alba, and she had a roommate on the show called Kendra!!! Sorry I thought it was kinda weird that 's all! 


	19. Paradoxically

The sky was dark and cloudy and the only light came from the moon, it's reflection over the tarmac roads made it look sliver, I was going at 80mph and feeling the wind blow through my hair, it was the only sence of freedom I could have, freedom from my th

Paradoxically (Chapter 18)

The sky was dark and cloudy and the only light came from the moon, it's reflection over the tarmac

roads made it look sliver, I was going at 80mph and feeling the wind blow through my hair, it was the 

only sense of freedom I could have, freedom from my thoughts and feelings. However it did not last 

very long 'How could he?. How could both of them do something like this to me?. I thought I was their friend but instead they started a relationship and made me feel like a fool, the sick part is that 

they hid it so well, until tonight where they just flaunted it right infront of me and expected me to be 

naïve in enough not to notice. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. How the hell did I get my self into this? Why am I so 

upset?, shouldn't I be happy for them that they are together? After all she is my sister and he is my 

friend, right? But there is this feeling inside of me that just makes me feel sick when I picture them 

together, him holding her and kissing her, while she runs her hands through his hair and across his 

stubble. God I wished I could do that. Oh my God what is wrong with me?. I do not have feeling for 

Logan our friendship is strictly platonic. Platonic. Oh God!. What am I supposed to do?.

These past few weeks have being a blur to me, everything has happened so fast first Logan tells me 

about the truth of my birth and the way I was created then I meet Zach for the first time, and then I 

learn that I got to go through these bitchy cycles and now Eva comes into my life and as soon as I 

begin to accept it all and start to feel sure about my self and start to know that I have Eva if I ever 

needed her, I find out that she and Logan have something going on. And now I feel completely alone 

again. I need time, time to think things through. Time alone. But instead now I have to go and spend 

time with Eva, how am I going to react? Now that I know, I can't just ignore her, can I? And Logan, 

he has been there for me and I felt I like I have known him my whole life, I thought we were close but 

apparently, we weren't close enough for him to tell me the truth about him and Eva.' 

I drove, as fast as I could around the turns and bends feeling the fresh air on my face, and the raw 

power between my legs, I was alright. I just need to think thinks through, I was sure that by tomorrow 

I would be riding with Eva, and having a good time, all I needed was to sort what feeling I had for 

Logan so that I could accept the two to them together. It couldn't be that hard, could it? 


	20. Maxim

I spent the rest of the night riding, then I stopped for a while near this cliff, and took some time to actually think

Maxim (Chapter 20)

A/N: Please review!!!, this chapter is a bit weird but bare with me

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Darkangel or anything else from the show BUT that don't stop me from writing this…..~baby~

Spoilers: None

Summary: Max Genetically engineered killing machine, meets Logan Journalist and helps track down her bro Zack who introduces Max to Eva another genetically engineered human.

I spent the rest of the night riding, then I stopped for a while near this cliff, and took some time to actually think. I sat there over looking the city, the city that I had spent most of my adult life. And there was nothing there. All I had were my friends and my family, that's it. And I had not being getting on with my family recently and I haven't seen my friends in almost two months, let alone spoken to them. I had nothing. Nothing. What I thought was real wasn't, and my whole life was a lie, until that it, that blue eyed stranger came into my life and told me the truth, who I was and what I was. He knew, no one else even knew me, but he did, in a way he knew me better that I knew myself. But some how he didn't think I knew him well enough to tell me the truth about him and Eva. As a matter of fact I guess I didn't really know him, all I know is that he is a journalist and found out about Manticore and wanted to find out the truth about it. And that's how he found me. Apart from that all I know is that he is a red blooded, blonde hair, blue eyed all American boy, and that's bout it. In fact he hasn't really told me about him self, like where he's from or where his family is, or even what paper he works for. Weird, it just struck me that every time we have had a conversation and the topic turns to him, he somehow managed to turn it around and ask me the questions. 

OK. Girl, Focus. Why does everything always turn back to him. Yes, I owed him my life, and he helped me out in more that one way, but what did he really want? Why did he hand around? Was it because of Eva? or something else?. I had all these unanswered questions and I wanted then answered, I looked at my watch and saw that it was 4am, I thought I better head back tomorrow was going to be a whole new day, with my questions being answered.

By the time I arrived at Logan's it was dawn and the first sign of light was up.

I walked into the apartment and looked around, no one was up yet. Good , now I can think more about how or rather what exactly I am going t6o ask Logan. There were so many things that I knew nothing about where was I going to start?. I walked into the kitchen and put the coffee machine on. I wasn't tired I just needed something in me to help me concentrate. I walked over and grabbed a mug from the cupboard and poured the coffee into it. I walked back into the lounge and sat down

" So, she finally decides to show up, I thought you might have run out on us for good." I was startled by the voice and I turned around to see Eva. I smile up at her and she walks over to where I sit and sits opposite me.

" Hey, sorry I just needed some space to myself, you'know?!"

" So care to tell me what you needed the space for?" I look up from my coffee and look into her eyes, there is this seriousness about them

" Nothing much, family stuff, the usual"

" OK, now care to tell me the truth" 

" What?"

" The truth, I know that family excuse is a whole lot of Bullshit, so…." She dragged out the last word, willing me to continue.

" stuff"

" care to elaborate"

" Not really" I looked back down at my coffee she was pissing me off, why couldn't she just take the hint.

" OK, fine, then I will, you are pissed off at me because you think me and Logan have something going on together, so what do you do you freak before we even get a chance to explain and bolt. Was that elaborate enough?", I Looked up at her as soon as I heard the name Logan, What the hell did she think she was pulling off here?, she thinks she can fool me again.

" What the hell are you going on about?"

" Don't play stupid, Max!, I know very well why you walked out last night" I got up from where I was sitting and slammed my coffee mug down hard enough on to the glass table.

" You don't know me, so don't think you do!, you may be my sister but you have only known me for a couple of weeks now. So don't think you know what the hell I am thinking and why" now she rose too, I think I hurt her feelings because as soon as I let the word out the look on her face and in her eyes changed.

" I know you, I think I know you more than you know yourself, and that's what pisses you off! Isn't it?" I looked at her and was silent, silent because she WAS right, she continued " I know that when you saw me and Logan together last night, you jumped to the conclusion that something was going on with him and me, and THAT scared you, it scared you because you know deep down you have feelings for him, and I can see them, but apparently you can't and when you saw me and him you took it has a threat and knew to do what your best at, and that was run. You said it yourself the first time you heard about where you were from and how you were made you ran and pushed everything and everybody away. And that's exactly what you are doing now." I looked up at her and tried to take in everything she said, she was right, I was running away, but I didn't know from what.

" OK, Eva so it looks like you do know me, but that's is not the reason I ran, I couldn't be happier for you and Logan."

" Bullshit, listen Max" her tone was much more gently and quiet " I know you are finding everything hard at the moment but you can't run away from your feeling, I know that you and Lo…"

" Hey Max, I thought I heard voices, where were you?" I turned around to see Logan standing their with his hair all scruffed, he had just got up. I immediately looked up at Eva, silently begging her not to continue, she knew and she didn't.

" Hey, Logan, I was just riding around, I hope I didn't wake you" He looked at me and smiled with those blue eyes I could have died right there, maybe Eva was right maybe I did have feeling for him.

" Of course not, I couldn't sleep. So what time are you two ladies leaving" Eva cut in before I could respond

" Why? Are you in a hurry to get rid of us?" she added a sexy smile at the end. I just laughed because I knew she was putting it on for me.

" No, I was hoping I could cook you breakfast before you leave, and what's so funny Max?" I turned around and walked by him and headed for the kitchen

" Maybe I will tell you one day, Logan, maybe"

A/n: OK I know you are out there reading this, ( or I hope), but to tell you the truth I have got like two reviews for my last 3 chapters, so if you are out there reading this PLEASE for the love of Darkangel review, or you don't even have to do that, just hit the review button, so that I can get an idea of how many people are actually reading my story, because I can't be bothered to write anymore and the lack of reviews ain't helping. Please please hit the review button so that I could just get a count of how many people are actually reading my story!!!!!!! ~peace~


	21. Taciturnity

Breakfast was eaten in almost silence, apart from Logan's questions about our trip

Taciturnity ( Chapter 21)

A/N : thanks to everyone who reviewed!!!!!! You are the best!. And I hope this chapter makes you happy for all those who have waited 20 chapters long for this! Thanks for hanging in there! 

Disclaimer: Um…. Ya know

Summary: Blah Blah woof woof

Spoilers: niche, nien, zilch, nada, zip…

Breakfast was eaten in almost silence, apart from Logan's questions about our trip. There was looks given across the table by me and Eva, with Logan stopping in mid sentence to ask us what was going on, I simply replied nothing, before Eva could get a word in. After Breakfast we all got up and moved into the kitchen to wash up, since I thought that was the least I could do to show my appreciation of Logan's wonderful culinary expertise, however when we all arrived in the kitchen Eva rushed and dumped her plate in the sink and mumbled something about needing to pack some things before she forgot. And she walked out, not before she glanced at me with this look in her face, and I knew exactly what she was doing. 

" Figures!, she eats but when it comes down to cleaning up, she runs like Archie chasing after Veronica!" my mind was wondering after what Eva had just done and I wasn't paying attention to Logan

" Sorry, what did you say?" he walked over to the sink and started to wash up

" Nothing, it doesn't matter, you probably wouldn't get it anyway" this is exactly what I was talking about, he acts like I don't know anything and he doesn't tell me anything cause he thinks I won't understand. I walked right up behind him

" What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I think he noticed the change in my tone, either that or felt my presence right behind him, because when he turned around and he was about 5inches away from my face, I could practically feel the warmth of his breathe on my lips, this made me lick my own lips. He looked at me and there was a moment of silence that felt like it lasted almost forever before he spoke

" Nothing, why don't you help me dry up, huh?" I didn't want to move I was so close to him and most of all even if I wanted to I couldn't, if was like my feet were nailed to the floor. He grabbed the dish cloth that was by the sink and held it out to me, I reached up and took it from him, not before, though, our fingers brushed against each other. As soon as I felt his fingers touch mine Immediately looked up, he did too, and there was that silent moment again that only lasted a second but it seemed like an eternity. I was the first to break it, I walked to the side of him and he then turned around and continued with the washing up, now we were side by side, and he passed me a plate.

" No, I want to know, what did it mean when you said it doesn't matter" I dried the plate and put it to a side, when he handed me another one and continued to wash up without even looking up at me

" It isn't important" I stopped what I was doing and I stared at him, he felt me burning into him and finally looked up

" What?"

" Do you know that the whole time that I have known you, you have never, never, told me anything about you. It is like you know this deep dark secret of mine and I don't have anything to hold against you" he laughed at my comment

" oh, so you are saying that you want something about me that you can black mail me with, huh?" he looked back down and continued with the washing up

" No, you know what I mean" without looking up he replied

" What do you want to know Max?, some deep dark secret of mine, something that happened years ago, just so that you can feel better that you can have something me and not feel bad that I know something about you." His tone was serious and had a hint of anger in it.

" No, all I want is to know you, cause right now I don't think I do. You are supposed to be my friend, but somehow I don't know a thing about you……..it is just that, I feel like one minute you are my friend and you know practically everything about me but the next minute I realise that I know nothing about you." He looked up at me

" What do you want to know Max?…….if it hasn't occurred to you already, I am not the most interesting person in the world I am not a genetically engineered, revved up, super human like you, nor do I have any super powers so what else could you possible want to know?" he looked back down 

" Logan, you don't have to be some souped up, super being, for me to want to get to know you better, believe it or not I do have friends of the normal ordinary everyday Joe kind. All I want to know are the everyday things, the little things like where you are from, your family, where you actually work, and your favourite kind of ice cream., and where the hell you learnt how to cook" He looked up at me after I mentioned the cooking and laughed.

" Max, you are …. Weird" I smacked him with the towel,

" Excuse me, me weird! this coming from the man who eats peanut butter and chocolate spread together! Yuck" the one thing I did pick up was Logan loved peanut butter and chocolate rolls.

" hey, don't diss it until you have tried it" 

" HUHHHHH, don't even go there" he looked at me with this glint in his blue eyes, and I knew he was up to something, 

" Oh No, now what are you thinking up."

" Well… since you are dissing it, I think you should try it" with his soapy hand he grabbed the dish cloth from my hand and wiped his. He then took my arm and dragged me over to the cupboard

" No. Logan, think of what I just ate I had a huge breakfast, please don't make me through up"

" Well, this is the first time I have ever heard Max turning down food, could it be, are my ears playing games with me"

" Logan, I ain't playing there is no way in hell I am going to actually ingest that"

" Oh, no one is asking you to ingest it, I am just asking you to put it in your mouth and take a bite" he got out the rolls and spread a thick layer of peanut butter followed by a thick layer of chocolate spread, he then both it up and held it near my mouth, I shut it close, refusing to open.

" Max, will you just take a bite, that is all I am asking."

" No"

" Max"

"No"

" Max, open your mouth now, or I will personally open it up for you" I gave him this 'as if' look.

" Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you" then with his free hand he grabbed me by the side and started to tickle me, I am so ticklish and from the instant he made contact with my skin I melted and squirmed at the same time.

" OK, OK, you won. One bite, that's it" He held it infront of me and I took a small bite and began to chew, his hands were sill in contact with my body and I couldn't think of anything else but that. 

" Well…" I focus on my taste buds, and discovered that they too were having a good time, the roll, was….. delicious. I stood there feeling his touch still on the side of my stomach and I looked into his eyes and moved in towards him filling the gap between us, there were a thousand thoughts running through my mind, like the fact that I wanted it, from him, now, all I wanted was to taste and touch and have more and more until I couldn't get enough. I looked into those eyes and thanked him for bringing us together and I didn't take my eyes off him, he continued to look at me too, I knew it was now or never and that I might as well admit it now, because I couldn't resist anymore or fight it any longer…..

A/N : hope you liked it, it was a very long chapter, sorry! Thanks, THANK YOU, thank you to every single one who reviewed, it was much appreciated!!!!!! And please don't forget to keep reviewing. Next chapter should be up soon, hopefully tomorrow!!! 


	22. Procrastination

" Logan your right, I cannot stop myself I cannot keep fighting anymore, give it to me" Logan looked at me and his eyes almost flew out of their sockets

Procrastination (Chapter 22)

A/N : I know I am a evil COW!, I am sure you came up with a better word for cow but hey, shoot me, I got to keep you guys thrilled somehow………

Disclaimer: Yes, I know I am not J Cameron or C Eglee, but that did not stop me from writing this..

Summary: I ain't even going to bother summarising 21 chapters for ya, just read it

Spoilers: AU

" Logan your right, I cannot stop myself I cannot keep fighting anymore, give it to me" Logan looked at me and his eyes almost flew out of their sockets.

I moved in and grabbed the roll with my teeth and chewed down on it, Logan let me go and stood back completely and utterly shocked. 

" Max,… what are you doing?" As soon as I finished my first bite and gulped it down I looked up at him

" Logan, your right, this is …." I took another bite " heaven" I continued to chew down and take the last bite. Suddenly Logan broke into laughter

" What?, what so funny?" I managed to swallow the roll down and ask him

" it is just that…. You… you are the funniest person I have met" I looked up at him and smiled

" Logan , you were right this is… well was one of the best things I have ever tasted, how could you have not told me about this before"

" Well, I tired Max but hey, you kept on insulting it, see what you were missing out on all this time" I turned around and took another roll out from the bag and started to make myself another

" Wow, Max, hold up there, trust me you do not want to eat another one" I stopped what I was doing and looked up at him,

" Logan, you introduced me to this amazing thing and expect me NOT to eat it, what is wrong with you?"

" Max, I am telling you I, don't you just had a big breakfast and you ate that roll, trust me as soon as you eat that second roll you will feel sick" he came over and took the knife away from my hand and put it down and turned me around to face him.

" Logan, What the hell are you doing? I can handle it OK! Remember me Queen of everything that is edible." Why the hell wouldn't he let me have another one, he probably thought I would finished all of it.

" Max, pace yourself, there is a whole lot more of where that came from, and here…" he reached my cheek and cupped it, I was confused what was he doing, was he…..was he trying to make a move, but then he reached in with his thumb and came near my mouth and wiped it across, he then took his hand away, and again I was left with a tingling sensation where he left my skin. He then raised his hand and showed me a chocolate stained thumb

" You had chocolate on you face" he smiled at me and I felt like a complete fool, this always happens to me. We start off by discussing him and it moves on to something else completely, and it always ends up on a topic about me or me making a fool off my self.

I moved away from him and walked over to the sink and continued where he had left of with the 

washing. He came up behind me, and now it was his turn to stand 5 inches away from me, I didn't 

need to turn around because I felt him breathe down my neck, his warm breath on the back of my 

barcode, it sent twinges down my neck and into my spine, it was as if I could almost feel him making 

my barcode spark. It made me feel very sexy and erotic. What was I thinking! Please don't tell me I 

am in heat again, it can't be I was in heat just a couple of weeks ago there was no way I was in heat 

again, was there? I stopped what I was doing and just closed my eyes and I could feel him, smell him 

and taste him, it was like he was in the air. I felt him hand reach up and touch me on the waist. There 

is was again the sparks, it was going, racing all across my body. I jumper when he touched me, not 

because I was shocked but because it was as if I had got a shock through the connection of our bodies. 

He quickly moved his hand away when I jumped, I wish he didn't because it felt good having him touch me. I felt him breathing harder and I could start to feel my heart beating at the same pace as his too.

" Max? are you alright?" I jumped back into reality and tried to get Logan out of my head.

" um, yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" 

" Because you are washing the clean plates again" I looked down, he was right I was so distracted by him I had taken the clean stuff and began to wash them again. Why do I always make a fool of myself. 

" No, No there was a mark on these, you left out bits." It was bullshit I knew it and I think he did too.

" Oh, OK, So you saying I can't clean up?" I turned around I faced him, something I should have not done because he was still standing right behind me. I turned and there we were again face to face in that awkward silence.

" UM, No of course not, but you must have not been paying attention because you missed a bit that's all." God knows I could not pay attention when he was that close me, I wondered if I had the same effect on him. Oh shut up girl ! of course not why the hell would he when he can have anyone one he wants like Eva. Eva denied it, to a point anyway, that she was not involved with him but she did not say if she had any feeling for him, or whether he had any feelings for her. So there still was a chance that there was something there between the two.

" Well, as much attention that I normally give to the dishes, although there were a few more distractions today" and with that he gave me this smile, and I smiled back.

" Max, listen there is something I wanted to tell you for a long time now" we didn't move, we both just stood still

" What is it?" he looked down on to the floor for a long time before replying

" Well, you said you never knew anything about me, well….." he took a step back still looking on the floor

" What.. Logan?"

" There is something you should know about m.."

" Max, are you ready?" Eva walked in to kitchen, carrying her backpack on her shoulder. " OH, I am sorry, did I interrupt something, I will go wait in the lounge." And with that she walked out.

" Logan?" he looked up at me and smiled

"oh, don't worry it can wait. You'd better go"

" Logan… tell me, Eva can wait a little longer it ain't going to kill her"

" Well, there is something you should know about…m…e …, I mean the story I was going to write about Manitcore, well I have scrapped it, as it cannot come out yet, not as long as you and the rest of the X5 are in danger, so I have put it on hold." Was that it?. I had a feeling that was not what he wanted to tell me

" Logan, I already kinda gathered, considering….are you sure there wasn't something else you wanted to tell me"

" No, now come on you'd better get going" and he headed out where Eva was and left me standing there. I knew that if Eva didn't walk in, he would have told me something else, maybe something about him, since I was pushing the topic before. What the hell, if I have waited this long, I could wait a little longer, or at least a coupla weeks until I come back. He did not feel comfortable so I thought I would give him some time, to think about it.

A/N: hey don't chow on my ass, I am really sorry, I know you just cannot give a damn anymore and you want them together but I can't just rush, I AM SOOOO SORRY, but you will be happy to know that I have written the ending to the story and I am just filling in the middle now. I f you guys want me to rush and have a "happy ever after" just say so, but I promise it WILL be worth the wait…. Please don't forget to review! Thanks to everyone who did!!!! Your so sweet. 


	23. Parting

Parting ( Chapter 23)

Parting ( Chapter 23)

A/N: I'm sorry but I wasn't going to give in that easily, you will just have to hang around a bit longer if you want to know want happens!

Disclaimer: I will have to get back to you on that….

Summary: Woof

Spoiler: AU ~ smile~

"Max! are you ready, come on girl by the time the actually hit the road, it will be time for to come back again." Eva was screaming at the top of her voice from outside for me to hurry up, it turned out that I wasn't quite as ready as I had presumed from before, there were a few minor items I had over looked. I could hear Eva revving up her engine trying to make me move faster by tempting me with the sound of her bike. As soon as I was sure I had everything I needed I headed out the door, to find Logan and Eva hugging each other. I stopped when I saw the site, but Eva saw the expression my face and quickly pulled back without letting Logan know.

" ha, the most holy has returned are we ready Queen Max or do you want to forget something else and run back inside and get it." Eva added with a mocking tone

" My fair peasant, I shall take as long as I please. You are my humble servant who only answers to me and therefore can not rush me your Royal higher being." I added back in a rich snobby accent. Logan just started laughing at the sight of us.

" Glad to hear we are amusing you Mr. Cale. The day has not gone to waste after all." I walked over to my baby and jumped on, just the thought of the raw power beneath me, and picturing myself riding her with the wind blowing through my hair made me excited.

" I will see you soon Logan, and remember to have one of your culinary miracles ready when I get back, I can't stay that long away from your cooking." With that Eva slid her shades over her eyes and rode off. I started my bike and turned to Logan

" We WIL have that conversation when I get back, and this time you'd better tell me what you were going to say. See ya"

" I will, I have no doubt about it" and he shot me one of those amazing smiles the one that makes my stomach tighten and my heart beat faster. I pulled my shades down from my hair and returned the smile hoping that mine had the same affect as his did on me.

" Good" and with that I gave him one last look and took off, I rode down the road trying to catch up with Eva and glanced back to see him looking at me, I smiled to myself thinking of how much I was going to miss those blue eyes and spiky hair. 

A/n: I know it is a short chapter ! sorry!!! I promise I will make the next longer!!! Please review even though it is short!


	24. Grasping

Racing 90mph, on the long desrerted road, the wind blowing through my hair and the revving of my engine just frees my mind, God I loved it

Grasping(Chapter 24)

A/N: thanx for all the reviews. Read the a/n at the bottom.

Disclaimer: I own everything!!!!!

Summary: bleh…

Spoilers: whatever?

Racing 90mph, on the long deserted road, the wind blowing through my hair and the revving of my engine just frees my mind, God I loved it. Just me and the road, well and Eva. But I had a feeling she felt the same way as I did about riding my bike. We took turns playing cat and mouse games with each other overtaking and then slowing down and then speeding up again. We travelled for almost an hour before we stopped, Alongside a cliff. I got off my baby and took in the view, it was magnificent I had never seen anything so beautiful in my life. I stood there taking it all in, when Eva came up beside.

" Beautiful, huh?" she took In a long breathe and let out a sigh.

" Yup, the best I've seen so far" 

" Or you will see more like it, I promise" I turned around and smiled at her, Eva was great, she was so lucky, she had being travelling for a long time now and she had being to many places. I felt kinda jealousy that way, cause she had seen so much. I wanted to but I never had the chance, until now that is. As if she was reading my mind,

" You will see many things, go many places. You have enough time"

" I know!, but I want to do it now. I feel like I have been locked up all my life and now I am all of a sudden free, free to do what I want and when I want it. I just want to leave everything behind and hit the road, just me and my baby…. And you if you want" I turn and give her this mischievous smile.

" When you say you and your baby… do you mean you and your bike or a certain tall, blonde, scruffy person" she looks at me and raises an eyebrow, knowing never the less what she was aiming for I give her one of my smart ass comebacks

" Why the hell would I want to take Zack with me?" she nods her head and lightly slaps me in the arm

" You know who I am talking about…." I give her this blank look " tall, blonde, scruffy beard, amazing blue eyes, saved your ass, while putting his on the line, obsessed with computers, a miracle worker in the kitch……" 

" OK, OK, I got the picture, Logan. No need to take my ear off, you'know?"

" Well…?"

"Well, what? No Logan is not my baby! How may times do I have to tell you this?, we are just friends, it is strictly platonic." She gives me this ' yeah, whatever look'

" Whatever, you can keep living in this dream world of yours, but I know the truth, I saw the way you looked at him when you thought we had something going. And I have also seen the way he looks at you. And I know this: you better catch him now while you can cause, little sis, he ain't going to be single forever, and when someone else claws on to him, you will regret it."

He looks at me?. She had to be imaging it right? I mean I have seen Logan and well, he doesn't seem the least bit interested in me. 

" Eva, Listen this is the last time I am going to tell you, even if I were interested in Logan, in sexual, get in his pants sort of way. Which I am not. He is not interested so just drop it! OK" She walked right up to me and smacked my head

" Hello? News flash, every time you walk into the room, he stares at you, if we are in mid conversation when you come in he totally ignores me. And whenever you are not around all he can talk about is you, alright so it might not be all about you and how he is likes you but simple things like, how you were taking this whole Manticore thing well, and how far you have come since finding out. That guy is into you. And don't you even preach those ' where just friends' bullshit, cause I swear if I have to hear it one more time I will kick your ass"

Wow! Logan, Me. Wow.

" Listen Eva, if what you are saying is true. Why hasn't he said anything.?"

" Because he is denial, just like you. Either that or your'll are both to stubborn. ….. well actually I will take my chances on the latter. I know what you two are like." 

I stood there looking out into this amazing view and all I could think about was Logan, and how much I had already missed him. 'God that sounded pathetic'. I was here to hit the road and get some training from Eva and that was what I planned on doing, none of this bullshit about Logan. I just wanted to spend some time thinking about me! And then after all this I could go back and confront whatever I felt or didn't feel for Logan. And see whether what Eva actually said is true or just made up delusional shit that she sees because she wants too. But for Now all I had to do was get him out of my head. How hard could that be?

A/N: sorry I took a break from writing but I am back now, and here to stay, well at least until I can!. Hope you like the story, and I had loads of reviews from all you GREAT fans out there telling me to get the full story and not cut it! So I won't, but be warned I ain't even got started yet!!!!! Hehehehe.

Please continue to review, it really does help! Thanx to all your'll who have stuck through throughout these what 23. Or was it 24 chapters, you are the best. I couldn't ask for more. 

If anyone is out there, knows or if you are Original Max A please read my "sick of you" poem, as at the bottom there is a note for you!!!! As thanks from me! Please read it, even if you aren't Original Max A


	25. Lovelorn

(Chapter 25)

Lovelorn (Chapter 25)

A/n : sorry it took so long to post up another!

Disclaimer: blah blah

Summary: if you expect me to summarise 24 chapters you got to be kidding

Spoilers: AU

We travelled up north and stayed in this little motel, near these mountains, it wasn't the busy season 

So it was quite cheap, we thought we'd stay for a few days to a week. The place was isolated and far 

Away from any main roads, the owners of the place kept to themselves and let us get on with our lives 

Without any questioning. This made it easier when Eva and I left at wee hours of the morning to hike 

up the mountain and not return till the next day. She thought me loads of things that I thought my 

body wouldn't be able to do. But somehow with Eva training and guidance I found out that I could 

run, like, fast as hell and she thought me how to always be aware of my surrounding and always keep 

on top of myself and NEVER let my guard down. We spent hours up on the mountains where she 

thought me techniques and moves to protect and defend myself. Everything that Zack had thought her 

from his Manticore training were now being thought to me. I couldn't help laugh at the irony of the 

fact that they had thought Zack, so that it would be to their advantages but now he was training the 

other X5s so that they could protect themselves against Manticore. After the first week I had pretty 

much caught on, I was actually kicking Eva ass, unlike the way she presumed it would be. and I don't 

think she found it funny. But we stilled continued. We were both getting sick of the scenery and 

thought it was time for us to move on, we carried on further North and into a small village. The 

people weren't the most friendliest so we moved on after a couple of days. We kept on moving from 

town to town, motel to motel. I got to know Eva better, now she opened up to me more since we were 

alone and I think I too, in return opened up to her. She had dropped the Logan topic after our first day 

and concentrated on my training, but now that we were more relaxed and confident with the fighting, 

we started to move away from the whole idea of the trip to more of a personal, fun vacation. The 

thought of it made me picture the look of Zack's face if he knew what we were doing instead of training 

he would have being totally pissed and would have that ' I am disappointed in you' face, I told Eva and we 

both cracked up laughing picturing the look of Zack's face if he saw us. 

Eva did try to bring up Logan up in conversation, which at the time I was trying very hard to forget about and finally by the end of the week I felt I was succeeding only for it to be thrown back in my face when she decided to bring him 'casually ' in the conversation.

" So you feel differently about yourself now" we were sitting on our beds eating Chinese take out.

" well, if you mean in the sense of, if I was walking down a dark alley at night, yes I can safely say that I would feel knowing that could kick a guy three times my size ass without breaking a sweat." She laughed out loud in between putting another mouthful of stir fried noodles in her mouth.

"Well is that too, but I meant do you feel differently as a person about yourself, you know after having time to thing about stuff, and life." I listened carefully at what she was aiming at and I though to myself what she had meant. Did I feel differently about myself, and why? 

" What do you mean?" another mouthful of noodles was taken in before she answered

" I mean, your personal life, have you sorted stuff through, like your parents and em,… Logan?" that question really boggled the mind, or my mind in this case. She was hesitating about my response, I could she her face starting to regret asking me the question. She thought that I was mad at her for bringing it up.

" I don't know, I mean if women could understand men, in a space of one week , we wouldn't be sitting here playing this game would we?. " I took a sip of my soda. " Everything seems so complicated, I know nothing about him, Logan that is. But a part of me seems to think I know everything there is to know, and I feel a sense of openness when i am around him" she looked at me and smiled

" what?"

"nothing"

"what ?"

"Nothing!" 

" Eva, tell me now!"

" well, OK but you really seem to have a thing for him, I mean me just listening to you talk about him, makes me wish I had someone like that in my life. I know you don't like hearing it, but I wouldn't mention it if I didn't think it was there. I think you are in love with him"

" Love!" I laughed to myself, all my life I have spent it hiding, I didn't know the truth about myself but I did know that there was something different about me. And I didn't allow anyone near me, and I didn't love anyone " I wouldn't know what love was, if it walked up to me and put the smack down on my ass"

" That's just it!, you DON'T know what love is, so how do you know you aren't feeling it?" I thought about her question, she was right, i mean how did I know if I really had feelings for Logan? And if so how was I supposed to react to them?. Nah, Anyway, I am pretty sure I would know if I loved Logan or not, I mean how hard could it be. Either your in love with them or your not.

It was as simple as that. Right? 

But how am I supposed to know?

A/n: ok I know you guys are like: oh my god get on with it already! But I really do have to take my time and explore where everyone is coming from. So be patient. And if you guys are reading this and are saying something bad bout the story please review! Cause if I know the truth then I will have ways of improving what you don't like so..... review, good or bad it don't matter! I wont get pissy!

Ps: do you think Logan should have some "accident" where he wont be able to use his legs or do you think he should be able to walk?????? Please tell me. So I can get on with the story!!!!!


	26. Nocturne

It was the beginning of the third week now, since we had left

Nocturne (Chapter 26)

A/N: this goes out to **_*J*_**, who has reviewed my work and helped me and encourage me to post some more chapters. ( I guess the bribery with the whole link to my page really work on me) But seriously THANK YOU! . it makes me feel all gooey on the inside!!!!!!!

OK I named this chapter cause I was listening to Chopin when writing it, and I think it does somehow relate to the chapter.

Disclaimer: yes, yes. I am the one who wrote that whole wonderful season of DA, and never really got Logan and Max together, until the end where she bloody died!!( or so he thinks!). But if any of your'll want to write to me and tell me what a wonderful job I did on the first season please mail me at - eyezonlyangel@yahoo.com 

Summary: Max and Logan have sex and…… oh no wait!!…………………sorry wrong story!

Spoiler: it is an AU, If you haven't realised by now, you got something wrong with your ass

It was coming up to the end of the third week now, since we had left. And things were going well, we had kept on travelling up north and spent a couple of days the most in little villages or motels. Just trying to blend in with the crowd. We were both enjoying ourselves, and I found that I had discovered many more things about myself, not only in the sense of genetically engineered super human, but as a regular girl. The more and more we talked the more and more Eva and I discovered that we had more things in common other that the oblivious. We often found ourselves having personal talks with each other at 3 am in the morning, this was probably due to the fact that neither one of need the sleep.

" Man, I love this time of the night" Eva had walked up to the little window that overlooked the trees and woodland opposite our little cabin, we hired out the previous night. She gazed out at the night.

" What, you mean the hours of the night that no one is around, and others consider the God forsaken hours" I laughed and walked up next to her and looked out. In the shadows of the dark blue sky, time stood still. For that moment it was just me looking out and starring at the full moon that was facing me just beyond the trees it looked like it was so close that I could reach out and touch it. I was bought back to reality with the sound of Eva's voice

" Well , they can say what they want. But I love it. It is just me and me alone. There is this whole world out there. Some people are getting ready for bed while others are getting ready to go for work, some are having affairs, some are dying of some horrid disease. While others are having babies or making love. But non of that matters because it is just me. Nothing around me matters anymore" she turned and faced me " you know what I am saying?" The truth was, I knew exactly what she was saying cause I felt the same way.

" Ya, I know but then I think of how Lydecker's on our asses, to catch us and lock us in a cage. And then I come and face the world again. But I DO know what you mean, cause just for that one second, you feel like nothing matters. Like that I am alone, and there are no worries or fears and that I don't have to keep looking over my back. Or worry who's after me. And THAT, is what probably gets me thorough the rest of the day." She walked over to the bed and sat down

" You, know sis, I underestimated you. You put up this front, that you don't care, or give a shit about anyone else but I know deep down you do. And I think I just saw why" I walked over to her and sat on the chair opposite her and folded my legs underneath me.

" Oh, you think you know me huh?" she gave this small shrug. " Well, then tell me!" she hesitated for a moment but then carried on

" Well, for instance, you say that you didn't care whether or not me and Logan got busy, but I know 

that you do" I was about to protest, when she cut me off and carried on " and I also know that this 

whole time me and you have been up here, for what 3 weeks? All you being thinking about was him. 

Even though, you try to deny it and say you don't. I know you do. You tried to come up here, to forget 

about him, but did exactly the opposite, cause all you do is think about him, you try to push it out of 

your mind but you can't. You don't think I realise but I do, and you know how" and I going to make a 

smart ass remark like ' telepathy' but she carried on before I could "you get this look in your eyes, this 

way off, far away look. And the only time I see it is whenever Logan is around, and now that he isn't around 

I am presuming that your are thinking about him" I sat there starring into the night sky again, with my face turned away from her. She had to bring his name up, I had just managed to go 5 minutes without thinking about him and then she goes and says his name. She was right, though, about the whole time I was with her all I could do was imagine what he was doing. He was the only guy that I have ever thought about, and was on my mind constantly. And that scared me. She took my silence as a act of admittance, however she dropped the subject, to my amazement.

" So Max, whacha wanna do now, we can watch a movie, OR….." I turned around and face her " OR we could go out and have ourselves a little fun." I raised an eyebrow to what he just said. And she got up and grabbed both our jackets and threw mine to me and headed for the door. 

We went into town which was just down the road from the cabin, since it was Friday night, the bar in the little town was open and there were laughs coming from inside, Eva dragged me inside, where we were greeted with looks but most of them had smiles at the end of them. We walked up to the bar and sat on down, The barman came up to us

" Good evening ladies, what can I get you?" Eva gave him this sultry smile and said two beers, he nodded and poured two beers and handed them to us, Eva go the cash out of her bag and was about to hand it to him, when this hand came from behind us, before she could give him the money the barman took the money from the hand. Both Eva and turned around to see who it was. 

A/N: well, *J* . what did you think???? No wait, wait, there another chapter and it is just for you!!!! Don't you feel special!!!!! I thought I couldn't be that evil and leave it had a cliff-hanger so………… 


	27. Disrobe

And when we both looked up we were greeted with this big smile

Disrobe (Chapter 27)

A/N: enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing ~ breaks down and sobs~

Summary: please tell me you don't actually expect me to fill this in

Spoiler: none, it is an AU!

And when we both looked up we were greeted with this big smile.

" Hello, ladies. Please let me get those for you" He was a guy probably thirty, and dark hair. Tall and well built. And very good looking. And he knew it. Eva was first to respond

" Well, We'd be glad too, sir" I looked up at her in disbelief what the hell was she playing at, she had put on a thick southern accent and had battered her eyelashes, I found it hard to control my laughter and then he looked at me and Eva gave me this give look, telling me to play along. Knowing that I couldn't fake an accent to save my life, I decided to stick to the one I had.

" Well, I am Micheal, but people call me Mike. I'm sorry I didn't catch you name" he was still looking at me, with those deep dark eyes and I felt as if they were undressing me

" That's cause I didn't say it" I still felt his eyes and then he curved his lower lips giving away a small smile. Eva quickly butted in. Pulling him to face her

" Well, I'm Evei, but you can call me Eve" she battered her eyelids again.

" Well, I now that we all know each other would you like to join me on my table?" I was about to decline his offer when Eva burst out

" Oh, your so kind" He led the way to his table, and Eva got up to follow but I dragged her arm back

" What the hell are you doing?"

" Max, I am just having some fun, come on, what's the worst that could happen?"

" A lot."

" Lighten up, I need to have some fun, being with you for the past three weeks has been fun, but I need another kinda fun right now. You know what I mean, so I suggest that you quit worrying and chill abit and get your mind off Lo.. you know who, and come with me and protect me from doing something stupid and waking up in the morning and regretting it, or stay here and drown your sorrows in beer, while some fat ugly bald guys tries to hit on ya" I looked at her, already knowing she had won she dragged me off in the direct of Mr. I am going to undress you with my eyes.

We were heading for a small table right at the back of the Bar, when we arrived we were greeted by another one of his friends, he was also tall and had wavy brown hair and good as good looking as his friend, he stood up when we arrived at his table which took me by surprise, considering that now days many men didn't have manners let alone show them. 

"Ladies, I would like to introduce you to Alister, also known as Al" he looked at he and nodded and then he looked at Eva and smiled, I immediately saw that he had taken a liking to her, and again he did the whole thing with the eyelids.

"Al this is Eve, and her friend ..um…"

" Max, short for Max, so you can call me Max" Mr. Undress me looked at me, and understood that I was mocking him, however he seemed to like it cause he gave me that look with his eyes again. Al took out a chair next to him and gestured for Eve, I mean Eva, to sit next to him, taking the hint I sat on the other side of Eva next to Mr. Undress me. He was the first to speak

" So you ladies seem like your a long way from home" Eva turned to him and said

" Well, that depends on where home is, " she turned back to Al " you'know they say home is where the heart is". As soon as she said that I thought that I was going hurl, that was the most disgusting and most pathetic line I had heard. I think Mr. Undress me felt the same way cause he let out this little laugh

"So what are you two doing in a place like this at " he glanced at his watch " 4am in the morning, it can be dangerous"

" Well, I am sure we can look after ourselves" he glanced at me knowing that I was pissed off at the fact that he made us out to be defenceless women, fact was that we could kick both their asses before they could blink, if we wanted to, and God knows I wanted too. 

Soon enough, Eva was busy in conversation with Al, and I was left alone with him, Mr. Undress me.

" So… Max was it?. How long are you staying in town?" I was looking down in my beer and playing with a napkin, I looked up and there I saw the eyes again, accept this time they were more….gentle and he looked genuinely interested in what I was going to say

"UM, I not sure yet! Maybe a week, maybe two" it was a lie I knew that we were probably going to leave the next day, unless of course Eva feel madly in love and got married, and when I looked over at her, it looked like it were possible.

" So, you never told me where you are from, I gathered from Eve's accent where she is from, but what about you"

" You, know. I travel a lot. So I don't really have a home, as such" as soon I had told him, I felt guilty and I didn't know why.

" I know, how you feel, most of my life I was going from one foster home to another I never really felt like I had a home, that is of course until I came here. The people here are so kind and welcomed me in to their homes. I really do love it here." Oh great a country boy, just great. Did he really think he could play me with the whole 'foster' child routine? Man what a loser. I thought I'd better get it thorough to him now that I wasn't interested and that he can stop.

" Listen Micheal"

"Please call me Mike"

" OK, MIKE. Before you go into any further embarrassment, I just want you to know that I ain't interested so you can stop laying on the bullshit, and go to someone else who might be dumb enough to fall for it" He looked at me puzzled for a minutes and then bloke into laughter.

" What?"

" Max, you are probably the most stubborn, rude, arrogant person I have met and yet there is something about you that keeps me coming back" 

" You just called me arrogant, stubborn and rude, and expect me to sit here and allow you to keep hitting on me?" I got up and pushed my chair back when he grabbed my hand. I was about to break it but There was something about his touch. I looked down at his hand holding my arm and then I looked back at him, he took the warning and let go.

" Max, Please I didn't mean it like that. Please sit down. I didn't mean to offend you" I looked at him again and there were those eyes again. So I slowly regained myself and sat down

" I didn't mean to offend, you it is just that there are so many women that come in here, but you are different. There is something about you, I noticed it when you walked in."

" Oh, and here I was thinking it was Eva you noticed" he smiled

" No, it was you. But Eva seemed alittle more…. How can I say it without offending you again. Um….."

" Approachable" he smiled again

" Um, yes Approachable, would be one way to put it." I look up at him and for the first time that night I smiled. There was something about him that I couldn't put my finger on it but he reminded me of someone.

" So anyway, I noticed you and I knew that I had to meet you, unfortunately you felt differently" for the first time I was feeling more and more comfortable with him. Eva and Al were so engrossed with themselves I don't think she would have realised if I had walked out, she then got up with him and walked over to the dance floor, leaving me and HIM. I was beginning to get nervous cause I knew that there was something about him that attracted me to him, but I didn't know what and I didn't want to find out.

" Mike, I am flattered but like I said before I am not interested."

" I understand completely, don't worry. I am backing off as we speak" I laughed again. He sensed that I was getting more comfortably, and I didn't like it. I was not going to let my guard down. I promised my self. I AM NOT LETTING MY GUARD DOWN. 

A/n: oh oh yes there is another one………..


	28. Beginnings

So we carried on talking for another hour, Eva and Al seemed to have vanished I just hoped she didn't do anything she regretted tomorrow

Beginnings(Chapter 28)

A/n: and so it continues…

Disclaimer: um….. I own Mike ( any guesses whom that stands for) and Al.

Summary: it is god damn 27 chapters long! Read it your self

Spoilers: it is AU!

So we carried on talking for another hour, Eva and Al seemed to have vanished I just hoped she didn't do anything she regretted tomorrow. Mike was actually a nice guy. I had learned about his childhood and what he did for a living and why he loved living in a little town so much. Whenever the subject was on me and my past and future I lied or tried to avoid it much as possible. But I felt guilty every time. I wanted to tell Mike there was something about him that made me want to tell him parts of me that I had not told anyone. It was something in his eyes. I realised that I was letting my guard down and I decided to get away quick before I got too involved.

" um, ,look at the time, Mike, it is 5 am, I better get going" I got up

" No wait, since it is so early why don't we get some breakfast. After all I have kept you up all night" the thought of breakfast made me hungry I had not eaten since 10 last night, and that for me was shocking. 

" I can cook you breakfast, I have been known around here as a culinary miracle maker in these part" Where have I heard that before?. And before I could even do anything I said

" Oh, so you are known for making women breakfast in the morning" I didn't believe I just said that. He stood up and smile

" Well. I won't put it in that way, but yes. Why?" I looked at him ,and I knew I had to get out of there and quick.

" um, maybe some other time, I want to go find Eva……eee,…… Eve" Just then she walked in laughing with Al by her side. I wondered what could have been that funny?.

" Eve, your here, good listen we'd better go, These guys must be tired we have kept them up, way past their bedtime" and then I heard a reply that reminded me of how fragile the male ego is.

" Um ,No we aren't tired. We can keep on going." And as soon as that left Mike's mouth he yawned. Trying to cover it up with his hand, 

" Well, in that case we are really tired" I looked at Eva and she understood the message, 

" Um, yup, boys, I gotto agree with Max, I am beat"

"OK ,then we will see each other again, OK Eve, I will phone you" and with that we made our pleasant goodbyes and departed, apart of me felt bad cause I knew we weren't going to seem them again. Before I walked out the door I turned around to see those eyes for one last time. And that's when I realised I left just in time, before it was too late. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We went back to the cabin, the early morning light had just come out and it was quite and peaceful

" So Max, how was Mike?" I looked at her and just smiled, I knew what she was aiming at

" How was Al" she all gave me was that sultry smile again.

" I will take that as 'we had a wonderful time' smile"

" Max, he was so sweet, I was like another nobody just another girl. I kinda felt bad because I lied " I knew exactly what she meant but I didn't say anything her.

I really felt that I wanted to be left alone, so I told Eva that I was going for a walk, I walked out of the cabin and into the woods, there was a little bit of light but I didn't really didn't care I liked it like this. I walked further and further into the wood, thinking about nothing and everything, at the same time. Before I had realised, half an hour had past and I was getting deeper and deeper in to my thoughts. And that when I looked up and saw him again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mike, the morning sun's rays came through a gap from the trees above and he was standing there in the light. It was like a sign. Reality hit me and I remembered what happened the last time I saw him, not even an hour ago, and how I had let my guards down. I thought that I'd better disappear the way I came, before he saw me. But it was too late, he looked up and he looked me right in the eyes. Not breaking away he walked towards me,

" So I thought you were tired" still looking right in my eyes, I blinked hoping when I opened them again he would not be starring. It didn't work.

" Turns out I wasn't. How about you?"

" Me neither" he carries on walking right up to me.

" So why are you out here, in the middle of nowhere?"

" I could ask you the same question!" stilled locked onto my eyes, I look down onto the soily ground, when I look back up he is still starring. I quickly turn my head and look around " Besides, this is practically my back garden. I know every inch of this place, but you on the other hand….."

" Well, a girl needs some space for her self"

" I know what you mean, I always come in here whenever I need to think. And I have been doing quite a lot of that this morning." I turn and look at him.

" Well, so what you come out here, at 6 am in the morning to think?!"

" Well, like I said I couldn't sleep, so I came out here to clear me head, and then you come along, and I am back where I started" I began to carry on walking not wanting him starring at me. For the next 15 minutes we continued in silence. 

And then he finally spoke

" So you want to see the most beautiful site in the world" I nodded. He took me to this stream. It wasn't the most beautiful site I have ever seen but I knew where he was coming from. It was really peaceful and something about it made me feel at home.

He carried on talking and showing me all the spots he use to play when he was a kid, it turns out that he was a foster child until the age of nine where he came to live here. He showed me the huge rock he had fallen off and broken his arm and the tree he had carved his name to. We carried on foe another half an hour, when he finally took me to this huge rock hanging off by the side of the stream and we sat down, looking and taking in the view. The sun had come out and it made the water glisten and sparkle, and it made the pebbles in the water look like jewels.

" You know the offer about breakfast is till open." I kept still trying to fight the urge that told me to accept his offer. " You wouldn't believe the culinary miracles I could whip up in 15 minutes" I didn't want to say anything so I just kept on looking out into the water.

" Listen Max, I know when I first met you, I said that I wasn't trying to hit on you. An I wasn't interested, but…. Max listen to me, ever since you left this morning all I could think about was the time we spent together, and I tried to get you out of my head, that's why I came here. To clearer my head, and then I saw you, and it all came back. And I know you feel the same way too, when I look into your eyes I can see it. Max what I think I am trying to say to you is that… I think I have fallen for you." I turned around and looked at him, we were centimetres apart and his face, his eyes, his lips were so close to mine. He looked at him and moved toward me.

__

'You wouldn't believe the culinary miracles I could whip up in 15 minutes' 

'when I look into your eyes I can see it'

it sounded so familiar.

It suddenly occurred to me, all this time when I looked at Mike, I saw Logan. Not that they had anything in common or even looked alike but, I guess Logan was on my mind 24/7 that I just saw him everywhere. Especially when i looked into Mike 's eyes, cause that is when saw Logan deep blue eyes. And picture him. All this time I had thought that I had fallen for Mike, But the truth was that I had fallen for Logan all over again, or just admitted to myself my true feelings for him. 

He was coming closer to me our lips were a about to meet when I pulled back

" I am sorry, Mike but I can't do this, I would just be cheating you and leading you on, the truth is that everytime I look at you I see someone else, someone who means a lot to me, and if we go on I wouldn't be kissing you, I would be kissing him, and I can't do that to you. You are a really nice guys but….."

" But you are in love with someone else" I wouldn't have said love, but when Mike said it it sounded so right.

" something like that"

" Well, does this guy know how you feel?"

" No, or at least I don't think so"

" Well, you'd better tell him, cause if that was me I would want to know" I smiled at him, he was a good guy, and I was sure that one day he would make the perfect guy for someone out there, but not me I knew who was the perfect guys for me, all this time he was right in front of my face and I couldn't accept it. But now I did.

" Thanks. You are going to make someone really happy"

" I know. Just not you right?……. well what are sitting there for, you are going to make some guys dream come true, go now!" I leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek and got up

" Mike. Thank you" he looked at me one last time before he turned his had to the water

" Your welcome" and then I walked away, and then I started to jog and then I broke out into a full sprint, with the help of my Manticore genetics I found my way back to the cabin in less than 5 minutes. 

A/n: wow! Was that a long chapter or what? I thought I might as well, hurry up, cause I know you guys wanted to get to the juicy part!!!!!! *J*/ Darkange5501?/ Margaret/ plus all you other reviewers thanks for keeping up and giving me the encouragement to get it written. These three chapter are dedicated to all your'll. Hope you like it

You can email me with any comment/ suggestions at : eyezonlyangel@yahoo.com. 


	29. Going Home

" Eva

Going Home ( Chapter 29)

A/n: I'm sorry I kept ya waiting, so let me just cut to the chase: here it is now so enjoy…………….

" Eva!, Eva! where the hell are you?" I walked into the cabin to find Eva on the phone and hushing me with a finger across her lips

" Yes, Mrs.Philps. No it is not what you think….No nothing like that happened…..yes but….no…alright….I understand……again I am very sorry, ….if I knew I wou…no ma'am. Yes. …alright. Goodbye" she put the phone down and she turned to me. In all the time I had known Eva I would have never ever pictured her to say ma'am, or speak with such respect and politeness that she had.

" What's up? Who was that?" she looked at me, her faced looked drained. I think she may have been talking on the phone along time before I had arrived.

" That, my little sis, was Mrs. Philips, that is Mrs. Alister Philips. Also known as Al." I looked her my in complete shock and disbelief. I didn't know whether to laugh or scream and go out and kick his two timing, wife cheating ass.

" Sorry, I know you thought he was special" she gave me this look

" Hell No, it was good while it lasted but the truth is I wasn't interested at all. I just wanted a good time."

" But I thought you and him….. you know"

" Slept together, Max wake up, do you think I am some sort of trashy, no good sleep around with other women's husband HO"

" Hold up, you knew he was married"

" Ya!" I was even more confused than before

" OK. Then why did you go out with him?"

" It wasn't exactly going out, I danced and we talked nothing else happened and I gave him my number, if we were going to stay in town for another day"

" OK, then why did his wife phone" she turned around and walked towards the fridge.

" cause she found my number and thought he was cheating, she actually called me "his mistress", but to tell u the truth, I wouldn't be surprised if he did have one, the women is like 20yrs older than him, he told me the whole story how they fell in love, but now he says that she has changed and they don't get along much, but he still loves her." She started looking for snacks in the fridge, 

" So, what did u tell her" she got an apple out and bit into it and turned around to face me

" Just that we were friends, and then I made up some lie saying that he knew my brother back in the day, she kinda eased off after that, and then she gave me this long lecture about not letting anything get in the way of true love, and blah blah, I sort of blanked out after the first five minutes…..but anyway forget about that, where were you?, you were gone for along time there, and what's the rush when you came in" 

" Well, lets just say I had an epiphany, and now I have seen the light" I gave her this coy grin, she looked at me and continued to chew on her apple

" Oh, now have you, and what may I ask have you seen the light of…..could it be how to solve world debt, or even world hunger, or world peace…….or" now she was really laying on the sarcasm " or…….shall I even dare to say that you finally, FINALLY realised that you have strong, uncontrollable feelings for Logan, and you want to run on over back home, just to see those blue eyes again?" and she added a giggle to the end of that, she was probably laughing at how funny the thought was, however little did she know, that she was right. I kept silent waiting for her to register that I had not laughed or protested and just kept still, After what may have seemed like an eternity, she slowly raised her head and looked at me, trying to fathom what was going on. I slowly let a smile come across my face without saying anything

" Max……..what are you saying?" I continued smiling, and it finally clicked in, what I had just told her. However she was still apprehensive to the idea, and she asked with skepticism " Please don't say it is world peace, I mean I would be thrilled if it was world peace, but please tell me that it was the latter, I that I wouldn't be ecstatic if it were world peace or even stopping world hunger but I mean come on…..Max tell me" before I could let her ramble on about world issues I quickly added

" Yes, you were right, I have realized what Logan means to me, I mean it was like this big wall infront of me and I couldn't see passed it, but someone helped me, someone helped me look pass the wall, and into the truth" suddenly Eva had this huge self satisfactory grin on her face " and that person was Mike" and then her grin faded " oh and you of course, don't get me wrong if it wasn't for you I wouldn't even be here in the first place. But Mike showed me something, and that was how much I missed Logan and how much I actually thought about him, and what he really means to me, here I was thinking I was falling for Mike but the truth was I was falling for Logan all over again, and today I finally accepted it." I stood there and watched Eva's face go from happy to hurt to confused and then finally it arrived at overjoyed. She came over and hugged me tight and she didn't say anything for a long time. Finally she released me from her embrace

" Max, I am so happy for you……..and now I guess after your little "epiphany" you are feeling really homesick and you want to go home, not for any other reason, you just miss your own bed, and home cooked meals, right?" I laughed

" Exactly, no other reason what so ever, I just hate these God Damn hard beds, that's all" she laughed too, and gave me this 'Hmm mm look'. " You don't mind do you, I mean I know we were going to stay here for a little longer it is just that…. Well..you know"

" Are You Crazy, as a matter of fact I was getting sick of sleeping on these hard beds too, I wouldn't be happy if we weren't going back home……….. So when do you what to go then" I gave her this smile, " OK then…. Give me five minutes and we can be on our way" and she turned and headed out for her room, mumbling something like' it was about time, I finally opened my eyes'. When she got to her door she turned around and gave me that smile of hers, the smile that would probably make any guy in the room drool, and then she opened the door and walked in.

A/n: I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry, I was really getting bored and I couldn't be bothered for a while there but I am BACK!!!!!! Hopefully I haven't pissed too many of ya'll of.!!!!! I do hope u liked it, and I hope the next chapter will be up in a few days. I would PERSONALLY like to thank all those guys who hung in there and kept on reviewing my work and Original Max A, who helped me to actually sit my fat ass down and write the thing, and has given me support and helped me, she is me beta sis! and who also should be a PI, since she is so good at picking stuff up about me! (lol). Thanks Again 


	30. Amalgamations

Amalgamations 

Summary: Girl, namely Max, meets Man, namely Logan, Man tells girl the truth about herself, Girl freaks….and life goes on. From last chapter…Max goes running back to Logan….feelings run..emotions are expressed….blah blah woof woof….leading to----the good bit!!!

****

Rating - R, as opposed to the rest which is PG-13.

Disclaimer: ec cetera, ec cetera , ec cetera…….

So there I was looking across from him, when he leaned in and kissed me, I was taken back and didn't 

respond to the first kiss, then slowly I kissed him back, first gently, then all the emotion that was built up over the 

past year came flooding back, I push against his lips wanting more, him, wanting to give me more, happily 

obliged and pushed his lips harder on to mine, then I opened my mouth wider, our tongues met, he took it in, 

the heat between the two took over soon, his tongue was sucking and playing with mine, my mind was 

spinning. I was moaning. His hand then came to my hips and he ran up my back through my shirt, with his long fingers 

stopping, and then starting. All I wanted was for him to never stop, never stop touching or kissing me, I felt like I was on fire. My hands went through his hair, my fingers which had longed to run through his 

spiky hair, were taking it's time to run through every single spike and then pulled it and played with it, finally 

I bought my hands down to his face and held it while he engulfed my mouth with pleasures I never knew 

were possible. I ran my hands up and down his face, feeling the stubble that grazed my fingertips, it was the 

most intoxicating feeling. And then I pulled him closer, pushing my body onto his, just feeling the warmth 

from him, and his heart beat, slowly as I started to push my body more and more onto him it started to beat 

faster and faster, I pushed my body as far as possible against his, God he felt good. His stomach against mine, if was like I could feel every single blood cell flow trough his body. Almost feeling like our bodies were 

merged. Now it was his turn to moan. He ran his fingers back down my spine, taking his time, when he reached the bottom he placed his

fingers and started rub against my spine, trying almost to push me closer to him at the same time, I could feel him, against me pushing into to me and I know he could sense me too. All I could think about was him, nothing else mattered.

Then he slowly pulled his tongue out of my mouth and kissed me gently before tracing his tongue down my lower lip 

to my neck, he took his time and slowly sucked and licked and kissed every single spot. I felt like my blood was racing trying to catch up with my heart beat. Then he worked his 

way back up to my mouth and slid his tongue in, I sucked and kissed him, never wanting to let go. My hands 

slid down to his waist, where I placed my hands under his shirt and slowly started to unbutton it from the 

bottom, not wanting to break our kiss I waited, putting my hands around his waist and running it along his 

bare skin, everywhere I touched it was firm and strong. He felt so good. His skin was smooth and soft against my finger tips. Slowly I pulled away from him, giving him enough 

time to catch his breathe but he pulled me towards him again to continue, this time I pulled away just enough 

so that he caught me bottom lip and started to suck on that, however, I couldn't stand it anymore so I pushed my lips 

back on to his, and then he gave a little smile, as if to say he had won. I just pushed my lips further on to his. 

And throughout all of this he is still played with the back, knowing that it drove me wild. I then move my fingers upward and resumed

to undo his buttons, until the final one was off, and then he lowers his arms around me, just so I could push 

the shirt off his shoulders, and then he places his arms around me again, continuing to play with my spine. I 

leave my hands on his shoulders and run my fingers around his well built, muscular arms all the way down 

and then back up again, till I finally draped my arms around his neck and leave them there. 

He brings his arms around to my front, all the time keeping his fingers in contact with my skin through my 

T-shirt, he then slides one hand under my shirt, and makes contact with my skin, the feeling of this sends me 

in overdrive, as I moan. He then runs his fingers around my waist , slowly and playfully, knowing that it is 

killing me. Every where he touches my skin tingles, he then slowly raises my shirt higher and higher, 

and I break our kiss just long enough for me to take the shirt and lift it above my head, and throw it over my 

head, and go back to his lips, his hands are now resting on my waist slowly they rise higher up both sides,

he then breaks the kiss and looks at me, with those blue eyes of his, I look at him.

He then moves me to the bed and lays me down and starts to kiss my neck and moves down, he 

goes to my shoulders, licking my skin with light kisses, and then moves his hands to slid off my bra strap, 

and continues to the other side where he does the same. He slowly moves down, and unhooks my bra from 

the front, I close my eyes and run my hands through his hair, yet again. He kisses my body, in no way I 

could describe, running his tongue over my skin and making me crazy. He comes back up to my mouth 

and kisses me, slowly this time and much more gently, I continue to run my hands through his hair, and he 

moves his hands up and down my sides, I then take both his hands and roll him over so that I am on top of 

him, we still are kissing. I break the kiss and run my hands over his chest and move down on to his stomach, 

kissing and playing with it like he did with mine, he too is going crazy. I continue to work my self down until 

I reach his pants, here I look up and him and he looks down at me, there was almost a silent conversation 

between us, with him asking if I was sure and me giving him a small smile as my answer, and turn back 

down and undo his top button and then the zip, slowly .

When it is finally couldn't go down any further, I slid down and pulled his pants off, to reveal a pair of tight 

boxers. I then went back to his mouth and continued to fill my lips with his. We continued, taking our time. 

Slowly rubbing our bodies against each other, wanting more but knowing to take it slowly.

He then pulled away and worked his way down again, licking and sucking, 

mesmerizing and tantalizing, when he reached my pants he looked up again and gave me the silent question 

with his eyes, are you sure?, again I smiled at him, he smiled back and then started to undo my pants, inch by 

inch we finally got it off, and then he started to continue his way up , but gently running his fingers on the 

out side of my thighs while he kissed my legs until reaching my underwear, he slowly pulled the two 

sides down, and then let it drop onto the floor, and there I was open, vulnerable, exposed and with my 

defenses down, I suddenly froze, he looked at me and smiled, I felt myself prudish, he came up to my face 

and kissed me and whispered in my ear 

" You are the singular most beautiful woman I have ever seen" then he kissed me, this time however it was 

different, it was more passionate, more intimate, more on a deeper level. And all my fears vanished with the 

kissed, I didn't feel the need to be guilty, or ashamed, I felt safe, I felt…..loved. He made all the 

apprehension disappear. He ran his hands all over my body, feeling, touching, holding. Kissing perpetually, 

until I broke away, I did not want to wait, I couldn't, I waited long enough, my whole life. And now I 

wanted him. More than I ever wanted anything in my life, I rolled over and pinned him to the bed, and kissed 

him, moving slowly south. Enjoying every second, as I ran my tongue down his stomach, his muscles 

clenched, he tasted sweet, I never thought anyone could taste sweet, but he did. My nails running down the side of his stomach, almost scratching. While he traced his fingers along 

my spine. I finally got to the destination I was headed, I helped him out of his boxers. And reached up to 

his face and kissed him. He rolled me over till he was top, he looked into my eyes, and I could see the 

reflection of the flames from the candles, he lowered his faced so that I could kiss him, I bought my leg up 

around his, so we were entangled, and ran my hands through his hair, he ran his hands up and down my 

body. I ran my leg up and down his, pressing my body towards his feeling him. Logan. And that was it, I knew I 

could not stand it any longer, I had to have him, I wanted him, I needed him, with me, kissing me, holding 

me, in me. He knew too. 

And then, I didn't have to wait any longer, I didn't need to think, I didn't need to speak. At first I was 

scared, but he gave me this look, this look that made everything alright, I looked up at him and kissed him and 

then, oh the feeling was unspeakable. I have never felt anything like it, all these feeling inside of me 

exploded. Things about me, I myself, never knew, came out. And Logan was there, he was the one, who 

showed me everything. Showed me things about myself, who I am , who I really am, and thought me how to 

love. I felt rapture. Ecstasy. Euphoria. Describing the feelings and emotions I was going through was 

impossible His body next to mine, his body in me. Logan, God, Logan. His hands running all over, my hands all over him, feeling 

him, and touching him. I never wanted him to let go, I wanted him to stay there, in me. Perennially . I open 

my eyes to see him above me, he reaches down and kisses me, and doesn't let go. He knows. He feels the 

same way. I open my eyes and whisper,

"Don't ever let go" I blink and a singular tear roles down my cheek I don't even realize, I close me eyes. Then 

I feel his lips to my skin, he kisses it away, 

" Never" I open my eyes, to see his face, his caring sweet face look upon me and our lips meet. Again. 


	31. Reminisce

Reminisce (chapter ?)  
  
Summary: sort of a AU, Max meets stranger, stranger = Logan, Logan tells Max the truth of who she really is. Rating: PG 13/ R Disclaimer: BLAH BLAH WOOF WOOF. Spoiler: um, something that MIGHT happen in future episodes of DA? Ya! Cause then I would actually be writing for them wouldn't I!.  
  
I woke up the next day, to feel two strong arms around me, then it struck me, my night with Logan. The memories and emotions all came flooding back. I remembered what he told me and how he held me and kissed me. I turn around in bed and see him asleep. He looked so peaceful and sexy, very sexy. I smile to myself and shift him very gently so I could get out of bed, as soon as I lost contact with his warm body, I missed him already. I go to the toilet and get changed, picking up the traces of evidence of what happened between us last night as I go. I come out and still find him asleep. 'I must've worn him out'. Funny. I go into the kitchen to get some coffee.  
  
"Hey, you", Logan comes up behind me, and I turn around  
  
"Hey!, I didn't want to wake you" he comes up to me, wearing only his boxers from last night, which surprised me cause I flung it over my head, not knowing where it landed. Logan then puts his arms around me, and I reach out and kiss him, he starts to pull away but I pull him closer to me. Running my hands over his body.  
  
"OK, Max, you got to stop, or we will end up doing what happened last night right on the kitchen table" I pull him towards me and smile  
  
"I'm game if you are" and I kiss him. He lifts me up onto the kitchen table, and I spread my legs, allowing him to come in, before closing them around him.  
  
"You are killing me here"  
  
" I know, but you love it" he reaches under my shirt and pulls it over my head yet again, I jump down, still continuing to kiss him, we make our way to the bedroom, as we both know that sex on the kitchen table is too gross.  
  
We get undressed much faster today, unlike last night where we both took it very slow, of course it did help that he was only wearing boxers and me, a pair of pants. Today there was an urgency to get to the part where both of us were.....one, unlike yesterday where we took each step and explored each other, knowing and wanting to find out more, but today was just about making love. I push him onto the bed and straddle him, using my strength to pin him to the bed feeling him underneath me, I smile, he lifts his head up for me to kiss, I go down and barley press my lips to his before bring them up again  
  
"Max!" I smile at him, he gives me the ' I hate you/ you are killing' look again. And I feel him beneath me pressing into me, that drives me crazy, and knowing that I can't wait any longer, I give in, and push my lips to his.  
  
Later, woke up, however this time there wasn't a warm body holding me I turn around to find an empty space next to me, I glance at the time it late afternoon, I had slept most of the day, which is something I never do, I guess this time Logan wore me out. I laughed to myself about the irony, of the whole thing.  
  
I got out of bed, and was about to go look for Logan, when I realized I was naked, and the fact was, that I still was not used to the fact of letting him see me naked, making love is one thing but seeing me walk around naked is a whole different story. I look around and find a clean pair of Logan's boxers, I then look for my shirt, then remembering that it was still in the Kitchen, I laugh out loud, thinking about how funny it would have been if we stayed in the kitchen. And think about someone's reaction if they came in to see us like that. I eventually find one of Logan shirts and put it on instead.  
  
I walk into the kitchen, looking for Logan, and there he is reading, what I presumed was that morning newspaper. He looks up when he sees me walk in  
  
"So, I thought that genetically engineered killing machines don't need sleep" and has an smile on his face  
  
"Yes, I thought so too but I guess the Frankenstein's at Manticore, must have forgotten that genetically engineered killing machines wear out once in a while ."  
  
"Should I take it as a compliment that an average Joe like me, wore you , a genetically engineered killing machine such as yourself out?" He looked so happy with him self that I also couldn't help laughing.  
  
"Yes, well I guess Manticore never really pictured us soldiers as the making love type" It felt weird saying that phrase, make love. I had never used that term before Logan, sex was always just sex, something people do when they get all heated up. I never knew there could be such emotion and feeling in it.  
  
"So did I ever tell you that you look pretty sexy, in my boxers"  
  
"Oh, no, don't you start, you know what happened last time, and yes you wore me out, here I was thinking that I wore you out this morning but apparently you were just conserving your self for this afternoon." I walked over looking for my top.  
  
"But remember, it was you who started of this morning, not me, so technically you seduced me." I looked him and gave him a ' you wish' look.  
  
"You wouldn't happen to know where you happened to throw a certain item of clothing of mine before a certain event took place this morning?" I looked at him he gave me this school boy grin, obliviously he had done something.  
  
"Oh, you mean this shirt I have right here" and he pulls out a shirt from under the table  
  
"OK, funny, give it to me, I need to get changed"  
  
"Nope, sorry that was not the magic word"  
  
"Logan"  
  
"nah ha"  
  
"Logan, I need that to get changed"  
  
"Well, I happen to like what your wearing now, and who knows you probably won't be wearing anything in the next ten seconds anyway, if I got my way" I was shocked, to hear Logan Cale, Mister eyes-only talk with such profanity.  
  
"Oh, No, at the rate we are going, the only thing I will be able to do is be your bunny girl and sleep."  
  
"I don't have a problem with that"  
  
"I bet"  
  
"Logan , I need my shirt. Please" he throws me the shirt. And walks over to me, he lowers his lips to mine and kisses me deeply, just as I was getting full on, he pulls away. I hate it when he does this to me, he does it on purposes knowing what sort of effect it has on me  
  
"Woh, where are you going?"  
  
"Oh, I am going to let you change, remember?" I take his shirt and pull him towards me, and I insert my tongue into his mouth, pushing myself against his body, and now I can feel him getting worked up, so I stop kissing him and walk into the bedroom shouting  
  
"Thanks" as I leave, I know now that he is all frustrated, if he wants to play games he picked the wrong girl to mess with. I give him 5 seconds and then  
  
"Max" I turn around and face him, with my innocent face  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I hate you"  
  
"I know" I give a big smile. He rushes over to me and starts to kiss me and we both fall on to the bed, he is on top of me, both of us engrossed in kissing one another. I smile to myself cause I was glad he came back because the truth was, after that kiss I gave him, I was all flustered and hot too. It was going to be some night. 


End file.
